


המשחק של גיא - Betrayal at House on the Hill

by MAPilot



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Betrayal, Birthday, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Jumanji, Real Life, game, small change, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPilot/pseuds/MAPilot
Summary: ?Betrayal at House on the Hill רציתם פעם להסתובב בבית רדוף הרוחות שלכי זה לא כיף כמו שזה נשמע.כשגיא קיבל את המשחק ליום ההולדת, הוא לא תיאר לעצמו שזה ממש לא משחק רגיל ושהוא עומד להכיר מאוד מקרוב כמה מהדמויות בו.אז מה קורה כשנתקעים בתוך משחק עם החברים הכי טובים שלכם? מקווים שהם יודעים לשחק.
Series: Betrayal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213877





	1. פרק 1

**Author's Note:**

> אני עדיין עובדת על להעלות את הכל אבל זה כתוב אז לא אמור לקחת לי הרבה זמן

לוטם נסעה בקו הזה כבר הרבה פעמים, ככה שהיא לא ממש שמה לב לסביבה שלה כשהאוטובוס התנודד באיטיות בפקק שברחובות העיר התחתית בחיפה. טיפוסי לצהרי יום שישי. יום ההולדת של גיא הוא הערב והיא עוד לא קנתה מתנה. אבל זאת לא אשמתה. אם לא היו נותנים להם כל כך הרבה שיעורי בית השבוע אולי היה לה זמן לחשוב על זה. כמות העבודה שתלמידי כיתה י' בימינו צריכים לעשות היא פשוט... טוב נו, היא פשוט תצטרך לאלתר. אולי היא תקנה לו ספר, או משחק. הראש שלה נשען על הזכוכית של החלון וכשהאוטובוס עצר בתחנה היא קיבלה מכה במצח. "אחח!" היא שמה יד על הראש ורצף המחשבות שלה נקטע. פתאום היא הבחינה בשלט קטן דרך החלון, יכול להיות שזה בדיוק מה שהיא צריכה. לוטם חטפה את התיק מהרצפה וקפצה מהאוטובוס לפני שיספיק לעזוב את התחנה.

עכשיו כשהיא עמדה מול השלט הוא נראה קצת פחות מבטיח. זאת הייתה בסך הכל איזו חנות משחקים. בטוח שגיא היה ממש מתלהב ממנה אבל לוטם אף פעם לא הבינה את העניין. היא גיחכה כשהסתכלה על השלט שבו היה כתוב " _ עכשיו ב _ **_ממלכת המשחקים_ ** _ , הכל במחיר קסום! _ "

לוטם נכנסה לחנות קצת בהיסוס. אם להודות באמת, החנות באמת נראתה מפחידה. אם הייתה בחיפה מכשפה, היא בטח הייתה גרה בחנות הזאת. לפחות לוטם יכלה להתנחם בידיעה שאין בחיפה מכשפות, אפילו שהדבר האחרון שממנו היא הייתה צריכה לחשוש בחנות הזאת היו מכשפות. הצלצול של הפעמון היה כמעט מבשר רעות אבל כמו שבטח כבר הבנתם, לוטם לא האמינה במזל רע, או בכל סוג של מזל. זאת הסיבה שהיא המשיכה ונכנסה פנימה.

בהתחלה בקושי היה אפשר לראות משהו. אור השמש של הצהריים נכנס רק בקרן צרה אחת שהסתננה בין פוסטרים שחסמו את חלון הראווה שפנה אל הרחוב. בעל החנות, מי שזה לא יהיה, לא טרח לשים אפילו נורה מסכנה אחת שתפיג את החשכה.

"יש פה מישהו?" לוטם קראה אל החלל הריק. "הלו?"

זאת באמת הייתה חנות מוזרה, אפילו ביחס לחנויות משחקים. היא התכוונה לצאת מהחנות וכבר התחילה להצטער על זה שתצטרך לחכות לאוטובוס הבא כשראתה את המשחק. מזל שהיא בכלל הצליחה להבחין בו בחשיכה הזאת. לוטם הוציאה את הטלפון מהכיס וכיוונה את המסך אל הקופסא כדי לקרוא את מה שכתוב עליה.

**Betrayal at House on the Hill**

היה נדמה לה שגיא דיבר על המשחק הזה פעם. זאת בכלל אנגלית תקינה? לא משנה, העיקר שיהיה לה משהו להביא לו ליום ההולדת. עוד מעט כל החנויות כבר יסגרו ואז היא באמת תהיה בצרות. לוטם עמדה על קצות האצבעות כדי לראות את המשחק שהיה על המדף העליון. הוא נראה חדש, לא כמו כל החנות הזאת. היא הושיטה יד למעלה ובקושי רב הצליחה להגיע אליו. היא משכה אותו אליה בלי שאפילו יכלה לראות מה היא עושה כשפתאום משהו שעמד ממש על המשחק נפל ממנו והתנפץ על הרצפה. חבטה עמומה נשמעה בעומק החנות אבל לוטם לא שמה לב, היא הייתה יותר עסוקה בשברי הכד העתיק שהתפזרו לרגליה. היא אפילו לא ראתה שהיה על המשחק משהו לפני שלקחה אותו.

"את צריכה עזרה?"

לוטם יכלה להישבע שהיא בחיים לא קפצה כמו באותו הרגע. המוכר הופיע ממש משום מקום. הקול הצרוד וקווי המתאר של גבו הכפוף הזכירו לה את סבא שלה. 

"אני כל כך מצטערת! לא ראיתי שהכד הזה היה שם," לוטם הייתה כל כך נבוכה. "אני אשלם עליו, כמה הוא עלה? אני באמת מצטערת! כל כך חשוך וזאת הייתה טעות שלא הסתכלתי אבל... אוי! אני באמת מקווה שהוא לא היה יקר."

"אין דבר," המוכר ענה, "זאת הייתה ירושה, אין לו תחליף." התשובה שלו לא בדיוק שיפרה את ההרגשה של לוטם. היא לרגע קצר איבדה את יכולת הדיבור ופשוט בהתה בשברים בזעזוע. "את רוצה לקנות את המשחק?"

"כן, בבקשה," בשלב הזה היא הייתה קונה כל דבר, היא באמת הרגישה רע מאוד לגבי הכד. לוטם שילמה על המשחק ואפילו לא חיכתה שהמוכר יביא לה שקית. היא הייתה מחוץ לחנות במהירות שיא. היא המשיכה לחשוב על החנות המוזרה הזאת ועל כך שזה בעצם אשמתו של המוכר שהוא שם ירושה משפחתית עתיקה על מדף משחקים כשהלכה בחזרה לתחנה. באחת המכוניות שהתקדמו באיטיות ברחוב כל החלונות היו פתוחים ולוטם יכלה לשמוע ברדיו את חדשות השעה ארבע. היא הייתה צריכה למהר אם היא רוצה להספיק להתקלח ולארוז את המתנה לפני יום ההולדת.

* * *

במקום אחר בעיר, במטבח של בית לא גדול, גיא שמע את אותן החדשות ברדיו שלו בזמן שבהה בקיר שמולו. הוא חיכה ליום שישי הזה כבר כמעט חודש. הוא הקפיד לשריין את התאריך מראש אצל כל הקבוצה. כולם  _ חייבים _ להיות שם. אחותו אפילו הבטיחה לשלם על הפיצה, אבל זה בעיקר פיצוי על זה שהיא נשארת בבית עם חברה שלה. בתוכנית להערב - אוכל, צחוקים וסרטים עד השעות הקטנות של הלילה. אולי הוא אפילו יצליח לשכנע אותם לשחק משהו. בכל מקרה אחר הוא כבר היה מכין מראש לפחות שלושה משחקים שהם יוכלו לשחק, אבל רוני אמר שהוא בחו"ל וביטל ברגע האחרון ועכשיו הם יהיו רק שלושה. ואין משחקים טובים לשלושה. הוא הרגיש קצת מדוכדך פתאום. הטיימר בתנור צלצל וגיא קם בחוסר רצון והלך לכבות אותו.

"אמא!" הוא קרא אך לא נענה. "אמא!!!" עדיין אין תגובה. הוא נאנח והלך את ארבעת המטרים לתוך חדר העבודה של אימו. "אמא, קראתי לך."

היא דיברה מבלי להזיז את מבטה מהמסך, "כן?"

"הטיימר צלצל. להוציא את העוגה?"

"לא, פשוט תכבה את התנור ותשאיר אותה בפנים. נועה רצתה להכין איזה ציפוי מיוחד."

גיא התרצה וחזר לשכב מול הטלוויזיה בחוסר מעש, לאחר שכיבה את התנור, כמובן.

עברה בערך שעה לפני שגיא קם שוב מהספה. הוא הזמין את לוטם ופקמן לשש, והשעה עכשיו הייתה חמש וחצי. למעשה, הוא קם מהספה רק כי הוא נמתח קודם, הריח את בית השחי שלו והגיע למסקנה שאי אפשר להימנע ממקלחת. הוא מיהר להתארגן, שר רק שני שירים במקלחת ובדיוק כיפתר את הכפתור האחרון כששמע את הטלפון שלו מצלצל מהסלון. על הצג הופיע השם "לוטם המושלמת" בצירוף אימוג'י של כלב ולב כחול. היא בחרה את השם הזה, כמובן. הוא חייך לעצמו וענה.

"היי."

"היי! אז, ניסיתי לצלצל בפעמון אבל כלום לא קרה וכשדפקתי על הדלת השכן שלכם הסתכל עליי מוזר ואני אשמח אם תפתח לי לפני שהוא יחזור. תודה, ביי!" היא ניתקה. גיא חייך שוב. הוא הציץ במראה בדרכו לדלת, העביר יד בשערו ופתח את הדלת בחיוך רחב.

"מזל טוב!" לוטם חיבקה אותו מייד. כשהצליח לבסוף להיחלץ מהחיבוק, הוא הלך צעד אחורה והחווה בידו פנימה. לוטם הלכה לסלון מבלי לחכות לו. בעודו נועל את הדלת הוא שמע את לוטם פוצחת בשיחה עם אחותו הגדולה, נועה.

"אז, מה אתם הולכים לעשות הערב?"

לוטם צחקה קלות. "אני לא יודעת, אבל גיא בטח כבר הכין לו"ז עם שעות," לוטם ונועה צחקו וגיא גילגל עיניים ונכנס לסלון. הוא נעץ מבט בעל משמעות בנועה והיא הביטה בו בחזרה בעקשנות.

"אוקיי, אוקיי!" היא אמרה לבסוף, "אני אלך!"

לוטם מיהרה להביע התנגדות, "דווקא התחלנו להנות! אולי תישארי?"

נועה חייכה חיוך מרוצה לכיוונו של גיא. הוא גילגל שוב עיניים.

"טוב, רק עד שיגיע... נו, איך אתם קוראים לו?" נשמעה דפיקה בדלת וגיא חייך.

"פקמן," הוא הלך אל הדלת ופתח אותה בלי להסס. "ממתי אתה דופק בדלת? אתה יודע שאתה יכול פשוט להיכנס."

רק שזה לא היה פקמן. זאת הייתה מאיה, חברה של נועה, והיא נראתה מאוד מבולבלת.

"אה... אמ... חשבתי שאת מישהו אחר."

מאיה מייד בילגנה לו את השיער כמו תמיד, "צריך משקפיים כל כך מוקדם?"

"טוב שהגעת, את יכולה לקחת מפה את נועה?"

נועה עברה את גיא וחיבקה את החברה שלה בחיוך רחב, "עזבי אותו, הוא סתם רעב."

"ואני מבינה אותו, " מאיה אמרה. "הבטיחו לי פיצה, ועוגה!"

"אנחנו צריכים לחכות לפקמן לפני שמזמינים," גיא אמר.

"אין סיכוי," לוטם התערבה. "הוא תמיד רוצה כל מיני תוספות מוזרות כמו אננס או חלפיניו. כאילו הוא בכוונה מנסה להרוס את הפיצה!"

"אבל אלה באמת התוספות הכי טובות!" ויש רק בן אדם אחד בעולם שמסוגל להגיד את זה.

"אל תגרום לי להתחרט שהזמנתי אותך, פקמן," גיא היה היחיד שלא הופתע מפקמן שהופיע פתאום בלי שום התרעה. הוא תמיד היה בא אליו הביתה ופשוט נכנס.

גיא, לוטם ופקמן הלכו לסלון בזמן שנועה ומאיה השתלטו על הזמנת הפיצה. לוטם החליטה שזה הזמן לתת לגיא את המתנה שהספיקה לעטוף בבית.

"זה משחק?" גיא שאל מיד.

"כן, וכדאי לך מאוד שתאהב את המשחק הזה כי כדי להשיג לך אותו הרסתי למישהו ירושה משפחתית עתיקה," לוטם הגישה לגיא את המשחק בגאווה.

"אם יש יותר משלושים עמודים של חוקים, הוא יאהב את זה," פקמן צחק.

גיא לא הגיב לדברים שלהם ורק פתח את האריזה. אפילו לפני שסיים להסיר את כל הנייר הוא כבר זיהה את המשחק שלוטם קנתה לו.

"אני לא מאמין! רציתי את זה כבר הרבה זמן. תודה, לוטם!"

הוא פתח את הקופסה ובחן את כל החלקים. אין כמו לפתוח אריזה של משחק טרי.

"שלוש חוברות של הוראות?" פקמן נראה מזועזע, "זה כבר היה אמור לא להפתיע אותי."

"אל תדאג, זה לא כזה מסובך," גיא ניסה להרגיע את פקמן שכבר ידע שהם יצטרכו לפחות לנסות את המשחק הזה. "יש רק חוברת אחת של כללים, השאר הן... דברים שצריך לקרוא תוך כדי המשחק."

"אבל אי אפשר לשחק את זה בשלושה בכל מקרה," לוטם הצביעה על מה שהיה כתוב על האריזה.

"נשכנע את נועה ואת מאיה לשחק איתנו," גיא היה חייב ללמד אותם את זה, הוא קרא כבר על המשחק הזה והיה להוט לנסות אותו.

"הפיצה בדרך!" נועה צעקה מהכניסה.

"נועה, בואו לכאן!" גיא קרא לה.

"מה קרה? כבר אתה מתגעגע אליי?" נועה אמרה בחיוך כשהיא ומאיה נכנסו לסלון.

"קיבלתי את המשחק הזה מלוטם, רוצות לשחק איתנו?"

נועה החליפה מבטים עם מאיה. זה בכל זאת היה יום ההולדת שלו, אפילו שהיו לה המון דברים שהיא רצתה לדבר עליהם עם מאיה. אולי הן יכולות לדבר אחרי זה. משחק אחד קצר לא יזיק.

"אם מאיה מסכימה," נועה אמרה. "ורק כי זה יום ההולדת שלך."

"כמה זמן זה אמור לקחת, המשחק הזה?" שאלה מאיה.

"הכי הרבה, שעה," גיא ממש הגזים כלפי מטה ושתי הבנות ידעו את זה, אבל תמיד היה קשה להן להגיד לו לא. גם בשביל מאיה הוא היה כמו האח הקטן שאף פעם לא היה לה.

וכך המשחק התחיל.

"קודם כל, בואו תבחרו את הדמויות שלכם," גיא הציג את הקלפים של הדמויות כדי שכל אחד יוכל לבחור. "יש דמות שונה מכל צד אבל קודם תבחרו את הקלף שלכם ואז תחליטו איזה צד אתם מעדיפים."

"אני רוצה את זאת בסגול!" מאיה אמרה מייד.

לוטם התערבה, "גיא, תבחר את מי שאתה רוצה."

לגיא לא היה קשה לבחור, כבר כשקרא על המשחק הוא ידע איזו דמות הוא ירצה, "אני אקח את הפרופסור, זה האחד האפור."

"אני רוצה את האדום," פקמן אמר.

"הכחולה נראית טובה," אמרה נועה. "אבל אם את רוצה אותה, לוטם, אני יכולה לקחת את הצהובה."

"לא, לא," לוטם אמרה. "אני אקח את הצהובה."

ואז נשמע פעמון הכניסה.

"בטח הפיצה הגיעה!" קראה מאיה.

נועה קמה ממקומה, "אני אלך לפתוח."

היא הלכה לעבר הדלת, לוקחת את הארנק שלה משולחן הסלון בדרכה. היא פתחה את הדלת ובהתחלה לא ראתה בכלל את הפנים של השליח, שהחזיק ערימת פיצות בגובה הראש שלו.

"אממ... אולי אני אקח חצי ותעזור לי לשים אותם בפנים?"

הפיצות השיבו בחיוב ונועה פתחה את הדלת ונתנה לשליח להיכנס. הוא הנמיך את הערימה כדי שהיא תוכל לקחת חצי ממנה, והיא סוף סוף ראתה את פניו. הן נראו מוכרות להפליא, אבל נועה לא יכלה להיזכר בדיוק מאיפה.

"אז את הולכת לקחת חלק..?" הוא שאל בקול מהוסס ונועה הסמיקה כשהבינה שהיא בהתה בעיניים החומות שלו שנייה אחת יותר מידי.

"אה! כן, הפיצות, ברור." היא לקחה את החצי העליון של הערימה והתחילה ללכת לכיוון השולחן בו ישבו שאר מזמיני הפיצה. היא הניחה את הפיצות שבידה על קצה השולחן ופינתה מקום לערמה בידי השליח. גיא בהה בערמות הפיצה בעיניים פעורות.

"כמה פיצות הזמנת?! מה את חושבת שאנחנו?"

מאיה מיהרה להבהיר שכל השאריות יטופלו, ושהסועדים לא צריכים להרגיש לחץ לאכול יותר ממה שמתאים להם.

"תודה, מאיה, אבל חלקנו בהחלט מסוגלים-" פקמן התחיל לדבר, עיניו עדיין נעוצות בקלף הדמות שבחר, אך ברגע שהרים את מבטו לערמת הפיצות והשליח, הוא קפא באחת. השליח הרים גם הוא את מבטו מהכסף המזומן שנועה נתנה לו (היא הקפידה להיפטר מכמות נכבדת של מטבעות 'עשר אגורות' שהיא צברה) ומבטיהם הצטלבו. השליח הסתובב במהירות והחל ספק-לצעוד ספק-לרוץ לעבר הדלת.

"חכה! אנחנו צריכים לדבר!" פקמן מיהר לרוץ אחרי השליח והשיג אותו, נעמד בינו לבין הדלת. "דור, אני מצטער שהסתבכת בכל הסיפור הזה בגללי. אני יודע שאמא ואבא כועסים עליך עכשיו, אבל זאת לא סיבה לא לדבר גם איתי. אני ממש מצטער. אתה יודע שאני צריך אותך, אני באמת מנסה להשתפר." פקמן פלט את המילים בתחינה, בייאוש. השליח - או למעשה, דור - לא נראה משוכנע. למען האמת, הוא נראה עייף.

"תקשיב, אני לא הולך לריב גם איתך. זה מספיק גרוע שכולם חושבים שאני איזה אופורטוניסט שמנצל ילדים. אני לא צריך להוסיף את לצעוק על אחי הקטן לרשימה."

פקמן התאכזב. לא משנה מה קרה, עד כמה הוא פישל, דור תמיד היה שם כדי לתמוך בו. עכשיו הוא נראה פשוט אדיש, וזה פגע יותר מכל מילה שהוא יכל להגיד לו.

"אני לא יכול לאבד אותך, דור. בבקשה בוא נדבר על זה ונשאיר את זה מאחורינו. אנחנו חייבים לפחות לנסות." לשמע הדברים ההבעה העייפה על פניו של דור התחלפה בכעס.

"אוקיי, קודם כל, אני לא  _ חייב _ לעשות כלום, ובטח שאני לא חייב לך כלום. עכשיו זוז לי מהפנים, או שאני אזיז אותך."

דור כועס, זה כבר משהו שפקמן יכל להבין. הוא חייך חצי חיוך, "אז אני מבין שאתה מרגיש שאני לוקח ממך הרבה ולא מתחשב בך. בוא נזרום מכאן - מה אנחנו יכולים לעשות כדי לשפר את זה?"

"אני לא חושב שאתה לוקח ממני הרבה ולא מתחשב בי, אני חושב שאתה חתיכת חרא אגואיסט, שלא עבדת יום בחיים שלך בשביל כלום ואתה לא מסוגל לקחת שום דבר ברצינות. אפילו עכשיו אתה צוחק. אתה יודע, יום אחד לאף אחד לא יהיה כוח להתמודד עם השטויות שלך, ואני מבטיח לך שאני לא אהיה שם כדי להגיד ש'אמרתי לך', למרות שזה יהיה לי מאוד כיף. אתה פשוט לא שווה את הטרחה."

פקמן היה המום. הוא עקף את דור ונכנס בחזרה לסלון. פקמן מרח את החיוך הרחב הרגיל שלו על פניו, אבל גיא ראה שהוא לא הגיע לעיניים העצובות שלו. פקמן התיישב בחזרה במקום שלו ונראה להוט לחשוב על משהו אחר. גיא מיהר להעניק לו את ההפוגה שחיפש.

"אוקיי, בואו נתחיל!"

פקמן שלף מכיס הסווצרט שלו את קלף השחקן הירוק, שהתכוון להציע לדור, והניח אותו על פינת השולחן. ברגע שפקמן ניתק את ידו מהקלף, ראשה של מאיה צנח ופגע בשולחן ברעש עמום.

"מאיה!" קראה נועה בבעתה. "מה קרה לה?!"

נועה קמה כדי לראות מה קרה למאיה, אך אז נשמע רעש נוסף מצידו השני של השולחן כשראשו של גיא המעולף פגע בו. נועה נראתה מבועתת. לצידה, פקמן שנעמד כדי לבדוק את מצבו של גיא צנח גם הוא, מפיל בדרכו את הקלף הירוק לרצפה. נועה נפלה על ברכיה כשהרגישה את ראשה מתחיל להסתחרר ואז החשכה עטפה אותה. היא הספיקה רק לשמוע את השאיפה הדרמטית של לוטם כשגם היא איבדה את הכרתה. חמשת השחקנים לא נעו ושקט השתרר בבית.

דור נכנס לסלון, תוהה מה מקור הרעשים המוזרים שהגיעו משם. הוא לא יצא מהבית עד עכשיו כי עדיין שקל להיכנס שוב פנימה ולהתנצל. הוא באמת הגזים הפעם. אבל אז נזכר במה שאחיו עשה והכעס חזר.

כשהמחזה הנורא נגלה לעיניו הכעס שלו שכח והוא סינן קללה מצד פיו.

"אני כל כך הולך להיות מפוטר."

רגלו פגעה בקלף שהיה מונח על הרצפה ליד ראשו של פקמן. דור כרע להרים את הקלף והתבונן בו בחשד. הוא התרומם לעמידה והקלף התחיל להתפוגג באיחזתו, או שזאת פשוט הייתה הראייה שלו שפתאום נהייתה מטושטשת.

"אוי שיט."

דור צנח לרצפה לצד פקמן, מרפקו מכה במרצפות האבן באופן שבטח ישאיר אצלו סימן.

המשחק התחיל.


	2. פרק 2

היה משהו באוויר, משהו שונה שאף אחד מחברי הקבוצה לא הצליח להבין בדיוק מה הוא. האוויר שנשב סביבם היה נקי יותר מהאוויר שהם רגילים לנשום, ולא רק כי הם גרים בחיפה. הם ישבו על חלקת דשא בראש גבעה שהייתה מוקפת יער והדבר היחיד באופק שלא היה בצבע ירוק היה בית ישן שהם ישבו ממש בפתח שלו. בית זה אולי לא המונח הכי מתאים לתאר אותו, הוא נראה יותר כמו אחוזה. למרות הקירות המתפוררים של המבנה היה אפשר לראות שפעם הוא היה מאוד מפואר.

כשהם ישבו שם על הדשא וניסו להבין איך לעזאזל הם הגיעו לשם, היה ריח אחד שבלט מעל ריח היער. גיא ידע בוודאות שהוא מעולם לא הריח את הריח הזה ובכל זאת הוא איכשהו ידע בדיוק מה זה. הריח הזה הפחיד אותו.

רשרוש חלש נשמע מבין העצים אבל כשדור פנה לראות מה זה לא היה שם דבר.

לא היה לקבוצה יותר מידי זמן לנסות להבין מה קורה לפני שנשמע הקול. הקול הזה לא היה בתוך הראש שלהם, אבל הוא גם לא הגיע מבחוץ. הוא היה בכל מקום. למען האמת, זה אפילו לא באמת היה קול אבל זאת המילה הכי מתאימה לתאר את מה שעבר עליהם באותו רגע.

"ברוכים הבאים לבית שעל הגבעה. אתם קבוצת חוקרים שהגיעו כדי לגלות את סודות הבית. ככל שתתקדמו ברחבי הבית, אתם תגלו חדרים חדשים. בכל חדר שתפתחו, תמצאו _משהו_... או שמשהו ימצא אתכם. כל אחד מכם הולך להשתנות, תלוי באופן שבו הוא יתמודד עם ההפתעות שבבית. הבית שונה בכל פעם שנכנסים אליו.

"בשלב מסויים במהלך המשחק, אחד מכם הולך להפעיל את המרדף. כאשר המרדף מתחיל, יחל מאבק בין הגיבורים לבין הבוגד, לעיתים אף עד המוות. הניצחון במשחק אינו מובטח, עליכם לחקור את הבית במטרה למצוא דברים שיעזרו לכם לשרוד ברגע שיתחיל המרדף."

כפי שניתן לצפות, כולם היו המומים מכדי להגיב.

"איפה אנחנו?" לוטם שאלה בשקט.

"אני חושב..." גיא ענה בהיסוס, "אני חושב שאנחנו בתוך המשחק."

"איך זה יכול להיות?" נעה שאלה.

"זה חלום, הכל חלום," מאיה אמרה. "עוד רגע אני אתעורר עם כאב ראש מההתעלפות והכל יהיה בסדר."

"מאיה, כולנו התעלפנו," לוטם אמרה.

"אולי זה משהו במים?" פקמן שאל. "תמיד היה למים אצלכם טעם מוזר."

"זה לא המים," אמר דור.

"איך גם אתה פה?" גיא שם לב אליו פתאום, "אפילו לא השתתפת במשחק."

"אני... אני לא תכננתי להשתתף," אמר דור. "כולכם שכבתם מעולפים, והיה קלף אחד על הרצפה. בכלל לא ידעתי מה זה. נגעתי בו רק לשנייה ואז התעלפתי."

"זאת הזיה, הכל הזיה," מאיה המשיכה לזמזם לעצמה. למרות זאת, היא כבר לא נראתה כל כך משוכנעת בעצמה.

"מאיה! תקשיבי לי טוב," נועה גרמה לכולם לקפוץ מבהלה. "את לא הוזה. כולנו פה. אני צריכה שתתאפסי על עצמך כי אני באמת מתחילה לאבד את זה."

מאיה נראתה המומה לכמה רגעים אבל היה משהו קצת מרגיע בחברה שלה שצועקת עליה לקחת את עצמה בידיים. לפחות זה היה משהו מוכר.

גיא כבר התחיל לחשוב על כל התרחישים האפשריים ואיך הם בכלל בתוך המשחק אבל דבר אחד לא הסתדר אצלו בראש. "לוטם," הוא פנה אליה, "מאיפה הבאת את המשחק הזה?"

לוטם מייד הרגישה אשמה, "קניתי אותו באיזו חנות ממש מפחידה ולא ידעתי שזה מה שיקרה ברגע שנשחק. מה זה אומר בכלל שאנחנו פה? ואיך נצא מפה? ומה אם..." היא לקחה נשימה אחת, "מה אם אי אפשר לצאת? אני מצטערת שהרסתי לך את היום הולדת, גיא."

"זאת לא אשמתך, לוטם," אמר גיא. "אני לא יודע איך המשחק הזה עובד, אבל אחרי הכל זה פשוט משחק, לא?"

"אבל מה עם מה שהקול הזה אמר?" שאל פקמן.

"כן, הוא אמר משהו על זה שנלחמים עד המוות," אמרה נועה. "וגם שיש איזה בוגד."

"לדעתי," אמר דור, "לא משנה מה יש שם בבית, זאת הדרך היחידה שלנו לצאת מפה. להתחיל לשחק."

כולם פנו אל דלת הכניסה העתיקה. עד כמה שהיה מפחיד להתעלף ולהתעורר במקום זר לחלוטין, להיכנס לבית הזה היה מפחיד עוד יותר. גם אם לא ממש היו אומרים להם במפורש שהבית רדוף, כנראה שהם לא היו לוקחים את הסיכון.

"אולי זה באמת רק משחק," לוטם אמרה. "יכול להיות שאנחנו צריכים פשוט להתחיל לשחק."

"אני ממש מקווה שזה סתם חלום רע ואתם הולכים להעיר אותי עוד רגע," אמרה מאיה.

"תאמיני לי," נועה אמרה, "אם זה היה תלוי בי כבר היית ערה עכשיו."

"אז אנחנו נכנסים?" שאל גיא.

"כן, בואו ניכנס," פקמן אמר.

הם הלכו לאט לכיוון הכניסה לבית. באופן לא מודע, הם לקחו נשימות עמוקות מהאוויר הצח, כאילו ידעו שהם הולכים להיות בתוך הבית הרבה זמן. הם פסעו במעלה שלושת המדרגות שהובילו לכניסה והגיעו לדלת. גיא פתח אותה בחריקה ופסע פנימה.

> * * *
> 
> _הדלת נטרקה._
> 
> _גיא הסתובב לאחור בבהלה. לא היה שם אף אחד. הוא ניסה לפתוח את הדלת אבל היא הייתה נעולה. הוא התחיל לדפוק על הדלת._
> 
> _"היי!! אתם שם?" הוא צעק אבל לא נשמעה תשובה._
> 
> _"נפלא."_
> 
> _גיא פנה בחדות כששמע את הקול מאחוריו. היו שם שני אנשים. שניהם נראו בסביבות גיל השישים. אחד לבש סוודר אפור והיה לו זקן ומשקפיים, הוא קצת הזכיר לגיא את אחד המורים בבית הספר. השני היה לבוש בבגדי כומר, הייתה לו קרחת וזוג משקפיים עגולים._
> 
> _"אני רואה שהגיעו סוף סוף שחקנים," אמר מי שנראה כמו מורה._
> 
> _"מי אתם?" שאל גיא._
> 
> _"אני פרופסור לונגפלו," אמר המורה והושיט את ידו לגיא ללחיצה._
> 
> _גיא הושיט יד ללחוץ עם הפרופסור אבל אז הכומר עצר אותו, "חכה! אתה צריך לבחור."_
> 
> _"מה זאת אומרת?" שאל גיא._
> 
> _"עם מי אתה משחק," הסביר הכומר. "אני האב ריינהארט," הוא גם הושיט לגיא את היד. "הפרופסור אולי קרא יותר ספרים, אבל אני יכול לשמור עליך מהתעתועים של הבית."_
> 
> _"אל תתן לקישקושי הדת שלו להטעות אותך," אמר הפרופסור. "במשחק הזה ידע יכול להיות ההבדל בין חיים ומוות."_
> 
> _גיא הביט בין אחד לשני. אם כך, אלו שני הצדדים של הקלף שבחר, האפור. הבחירה לא הייתה קשה. הוא הושיט את היד לפרופסור._
> 
> _"בחירה נכונה," אמר הפרופסור ולחץ לגיא את היד._
> 
> * * *

לוטם נכנסה אל הבית מיד אחרי שגיא נבלע בחשיכה.

> * * *
> 
> _הדלת נטרקה מאחוריה._
> 
> _"גיא!" היא צעקה, "גיא, אתה כאן?"_
> 
> _"תכף תראי אותו שוב."_
> 
> _לוטם נבהלה כששמעה את הקול של הילדה הקטנה. מתוך החשיכה יצאו שתי ילדות. אחת הייתה לבושה שמלה צהובה יפה ושערה היה מתולתל בבקבוקים עם סרט קשור בפפיון. השנייה גם הייתה לבושה צהוב, היה לה פוני והיא החזיקה ביד בובת דובי._
> 
> _"אני מיסי," אמרה הילדה המתולתלת ברצינות תהומית. "תאמיני לי, כדאי לך לבחור בי. זואי גם ככה כל היום עסוקה רק בבובות שלה."_
> 
> _"זה לא נכון!" אמרה הילדה ששמה כנראה זואי וחיבקה את הדובי בחוזקה._
> 
> _"אני צריכה לבחור?" לוטם שאלה בבלבול._
> 
> _"כן, את בוחרת עם מי את רוצה לשחק," מיסי אמרה._
> 
> _"תבחרי אותי," אמרה זואי בביישנות. "מיסי תמיד עושה דברים מפחידים לחיות."_
> 
> _"תפסיקי להתבכיין, זואי." מיסי ענתה, "אני רוצה להיות רופאה, לפחות אני לומדת לרפא אנשים, ובעלי חיים."_
> 
> _לוטם הייתה קצת המומה. מי אלו הילדות האלה? הן נראו לה קצת מוכרות. יכול להיות שהיא ראתה אותן על הקלף שלה? אם ככה, היא צריכה להחליט את מי היא בוחרת. רק ככה היא תוכל לחזור ולפגוש את האחרים. מיסי אמנם נראתה קצת גאה אבל היא הייתה קצת יותר עניינית מזואי ויכול להיות שהיא תהיה בעלת ברית טובה._
> 
> _"אני בוחרת בך, מיסי."_
> 
> _מיסי חייכה בזחיחות והושיטה ללוטם את היד._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _לפקמן הייתה תחושה ממש רעה כשהוא נכנס לבית, אבל הוא עשה את זה בכל זאת. זה ממש לא שיפר את ההרגשה שלו כשהדלת נטרקה מאחוריו פתאום._
> 
> _"חבר'ה, זה לא מצחיק," הוא אמר. "תפתחו את הדלת."_
> 
> _"קודם אתה צריך לבחור."_
> 
> _מתוך החשיכה הופיעו שני גברים. הם נראו בשנות העשרים לחייהם ושניהם לבשו חולצות אדומות. אחד מהם היה בלונדיני ולשני היה זקן תיש. המזוקן נראה גדול ושרירי יותר מהבלונדיני._
> 
> _"מה זאת אומרת לבחור?" שאל פקמן._
> 
> _"בינינו," ענה הבלונדיני. "עם מי אתה רוצה לשחק. לי קוראים פלאש."_
> 
> _"אני אוקס," אמר הבחור השרירי יותר._
> 
> _"אז לפי מה אני בוחר?" פקמן שאל._
> 
> _"אני רץ מהר," אמר פלאש. "אוקס מרביץ."_
> 
> _אוקס לא נראה מרוצה מהתיאור אבל הוא לא הכחיש._
> 
> _"בסדר," פקמן אמר. "נראה לי שאני אלך איתך... פלאש."_
> 
> _פלאש הושיט לפקמן את היד והוא לחץ אותה._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _מאיה נכנסה בעידודה של נועה. הדלת נטרקה והיא צווחה בבהלה._
> 
> _"הכל בסדר," היא שמעה קול של נערה מתוך החושך. "אין לך ממה לפחד... בינתיים."_
> 
> _מאיה, עדיין מבועתת, עמדה בכניסה קפואה בזמן ששתי נערות התקדמו לכיוונה. אחת מהן הייתה לבושה בצורה מאוד אלגנטית, עם שיער בלונדיני אסוף ושרשרת פנינים. השנייה לבשה חולצת צווארון סגולה והייתה לה קשת בשיער._
> 
> _"אני הת'ר," אמרה הנערה האלגנטית. "איזה כיף שסוף סוף הגיעה לכאן מישהי."_
> 
> _"איפה אנחנו?" שאלה אותה מאיה._
> 
> _"אנחנו... אנחנו בבית על הגבעה," אמרה הת'ר בחיוך. "השאלה היותר חשובה היא במי את הולכת לבחור."_
> 
> _התשובה שלה ממש לא סיפקה את מאיה. היא גם לא הבינה למה היא צריכה לבחור אחת מהן. "מי את?" היא שאלה את הנערה השנייה._
> 
> _"אני ג'ני," היא ענתה._
> 
> _"למה אני צריכה לבחור?" מאיה שאלה._
> 
> _"את בוחרת עם מי את הולכת לשחק," ענתה לה הת'ר, עדיין מחייכת חיוך שחושף את השיניים המושלמות שלה._
> 
> _"אז זה באמת המשחק?" מאיה עדיין היססה._
> 
> _"כן," ענתה הת'ר. "ואני בטוחה שאני ואת יכולות להיות צוות מעולה."_
> 
> _מאיה התלבטה מה לעשות. הת'ר נראתה לה הרבה יותר ידידותית. הביטחון שלה גרם למאיה להרגיש קצת יותר טוב. מצד שני... טוב, בעצם לא ממש היה צד שני._
> 
> _"אני אלך איתך, הת'ר."_
> 
> _"יופי."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _נועה לקחה נשימה עמוקה אחרונה לפני שהיא עברה את הסף ונכנסה לתוך הבית. הדלת נטרקה._
> 
> _"הלו?" היא קראה, "איפה כולם?"_
> 
> _"עוד מעט את תפגשי אותם."_
> 
> _נועה קפצה בהפתעה. מתוך החושך יצאו שתי נשים, שנראו בשנות הארבעים לחייהן וניגשו אליה._
> 
> _"מי אתן?"_
> 
> _"אני מדאם זוסטרה," אמרה אחת מהן. "אסטרולוגית וקוראת בטארוט ועלי תה."_
> 
> _נועה עוד בקושי הבינה איפה היא נמצאת, ופתאום הופיעה האישה המשונה הזאת. מה הן בכלל עושות פה?_
> 
> _"אני ויויאן," אמרה האישה השנייה. "את צריכה לבחור עם מי מאיתנו את הולכת לשחק."_
> 
> _"מדאם..." נועה ניסתה להיזכר איך קוראים לה, מדאם גזוזטרה?_
> 
> _"זוסטרה," עזרה לה הקוראת בטארוט._
> 
> _"כן, ואת ויויאן?" שאלה נועה וויויאן הינהנה. איך היא בכלל תבחר ביניהן? היא לא יודעת עליהן שום דבר. האחת שקוראים לה ויויאן נראית טיפה יותר שפויה, אולי עדיף ללכת איתה. "אני חושבת שאני אלך איתך, ויויאן."_
> 
> _ויויאן הושיטה לה יד ונועה לקחת אותה._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _דור נכנס לבית אחרון. הוא התכוון להשאיר את הדלת פתוחה כדי שייכנס טיפה אור אבל היא נטרקה לפני שהוא הספיק._
> 
> _"יופי," הוא רטן. "מישהו יודע איך מדליקים את האור כאן?"_
> 
> _"עוד מעט האור ידלק," דור שמע קול של ילד מדבר אליו מהחשכה._
> 
> _"מי זה?" הוא שאל._
> 
> _שני ילדים התקרבו לקראתו. שניהם נראו בגילאי בית ספר יסודי והיו להם כובעי מצחייה ירוקים על הראש._
> 
> _"אני ברנדון," הציג את עצמו אחד מהם. "וזה פיטר."_
> 
> _"מה אתם עושים פה?" דור שאל אותם._
> 
> _"אחד מאיתנו הולך לשחק איתך," ענה הילד בשם פיטר. "אתה צריך לבחור."_
> 
> _"עדיף לך לבחור אותי," אמר ברנדון. "פיטר הוא... מוזר."_
> 
> _על דור עבר עד עכשיו היום הכי מוזר בחיים שלו. הוא לא ידע מה קורה פה או איפה הוא, אבל קצת נמאס לו שאומרים לו מה לבחור ומה לעשות. חוץ מזה, פיטר לא נראה לו כזה מוזר. מה כבר יכול להיות?_
> 
> _"אני הולך איתך, פיטר."_
> 
> _פיטר חייך והושיט לדור את היד._
> 
> * * *

האורות בבית נדלקו. כל הקבוצה עמדה בחלל הכניסה של הבית. רק שהם כבר לא היו בדיוק אותו הדבר.

"איפה כולם?" שאלה נועה.

"אני חושב," ענה גיא, "שאלו אנחנו. תסתכלי."

נעה הסתכלה על עצמה ופתאום הבחינה שהיא לובשת חולצה כחולה שלא הייתה לה קודם.

"רגע... גיא?" היא הביטה סביבה בבלבול.

האיש הזקן שנראה כמו המורה שלהם ענה, "זה אני."

"איך זה יכול להיות?" שאלה הילדה הקטנה שהייתה בעצם לוטם.

"בשלב הזה, שום דבר כבר לא מוזר מידי," אמר דור מתוך הפה של הילד.

 _אנחנו צריכים לצאת לדרך._ פקמן שמע את הקול של פלאש מדבר אליו בתוך הראש.

"אתם גם שומעים אותם?" הוא שאל את הקבוצה.

"שומעים את מי?" מאיה שאלה. היא הייתה המומה לגלות את שרשרת הפנינים שפתאום הופיעה לה על הצוואר.

"אני חושב שאלו הדמויות שלנו," אמר גיא. לפרופסור לקחו רק כמה רגעים לפני שהתחיל לפטפט עם גיא בראש.

אפילו אחרי שהאור בבית נדלק, עדיין היה די מלחיץ להיות בו. זה הרגיש ממש כאילו כל הבית מדבר אליהם ואומר להם לברוח. או שאולי אלה היו הקולות של הדמויות בראשים שלהם. בקומה מעליהם נשמעו חריקות של צעדים. לעומת האוויר הפתוח של המדשאה בחוץ, בתוך הבית הכל הרגיש דחוס. הייתה לחברי הקבוצה תחושה, והם צדקו, שהם עוד לא ראו שבריר מהמוזרויות של המקום הזה.


	3. פרק 3

"אז, אנחנו עושים את זה?" שאל פקמן.

עדיין היה מוזר לגיא וללוטם לשמוע את המילים של פקמן מהפה של הבחור הגבוה הזה. היה לו קול נמוך ורציני ובינם לבין עצמם הם היו מוכרחים להודות שהוא קצת הלחיץ אותם. או שזה פשוט היה הבית הזה.

דור, לעומתם, אפילו לא הסתכל לעברו של פקמן. המראה השונה שלו לא השפיע על הכעס של דור כלפיו. משחק או לא משחק, הוא עבר את הגבול. כשדור נכנס עם המשלוח וראה אותו יושב שם עם החברים שלו, כאילו אין לו דאגות בעולם, הוא פשוט לא יכל לשאת את זה. ועכשיו הוא היה תקוע איתו במקום המוזר הזה - זה באמת הדבר האחרון שהיה חסר לו כרגע.

"לאן אתם רוצים ללכת?" שאל גיא בקולו של הפרופסור.

נועה בחנה את אולם הכניסה והדלתות לחדרים השונים. אף אחת מהן לא נראתה יותר מבטיחה מהאחרות, או פחות מלחיצה. "בואו נלך לפה," היא הצביעה על הדלת הראשונה מימין לכניסה.

_ אנחנו לא צריכות אותם,  _ ויויאן אמרה לנועה בתוך הראש.

"מה?" נועה נבהלה כששמעה את הקול בפעם הראשונה.

"הכל בסדר, נועה?" שאלה אותה מאיה. למרות שהיא הייתה בגופה של הת'ר, נועה איכשהו זיהתה את החברה הכי טובה שלה.

"כן, פשוט היא דיברה איתי," נועה הסבירה. היא עדיין לא הבינה מה ויויאן ניסתה להגיד. למה שהן לא יצטרכו את האחרים? יכול להיות שזה חלק מהאתגרים של המשחק. "בואו נלך."

נועה פתחה את הדלת לחדר שהצביעה עליו. בצידה השני של הדלת נגלתה חממה. הרצפה הייתה מרוצפת אבן ותקרת הזכוכית חשפה את הנוף של היער שהקיף את הבית. נועה בחנה את החדר לכמה רגעים לפני שפסעה פנימה.

שאר הקבוצה באה בעקבותה של נועה, מאיה ראשונה ואחריה גיא, לוטם, פקמן ודור. או לפחות ניסו לבוא בעקבותיה. כאשר הרגל של מאיה הגיעה למפתן הדלת היא נתקלה במסך בלתי נראה שחסם את דרכה. מאיה נסתה לדחוף את דרכה פנימה, ואז הבית התחיל לרעוד. מאיה אחזה את משקוף הדלת כדי שלא תעוף ממקומה. לוטם מעדה ונשענה על גיא שכמעט נפל בעצמו. דור נפל על הקיר שמאחוריו ופקמן, שלא היה לו שום דבר להאחז בו, החליק ונפל על הרצפה.

_ אמרתי לך שאנחנו לא צריכות אותם,  _ הקול של ויויאן נשמע שוב בראשה של נועה.

"מה זאת אומרת?" נועה הייתה צריכה לצעוק כדי להתגבר על הרעש של רעידת האדמה.

_ הם לא יכולים לבוא איתנו,  _ ויויאן ענתה.

נועה ממש לא רצתה להישאר לבד במקום הזה, אבל היה נראה שלא תהיה לה ברירה. היא הסתכלה על חבריה שעוד נאבקו להישאר במקום. עכשיו כשהיא חשבה על זה, היה נראה שהרעידה מנסה להעיף אותם הרחק מן החדר שבו היא עומדת.

"אני חושבת שאני צריכה ללכת לבד," נועה צעקה אליהם.

"אני לא אעזוב אותך!" מאיה צעקה בחזרה. הפנים שלה, שבעצם היו הפנים של הת'ר, התמלאו באימה מהמחשבה שגם היא בסופו של דבר תיוותר לבדה.

"את מוכרחה ללכת! זה המשחק!" נועה צעקה.

_ תשחררי,  _ אמרה הת'ר למאיה בראשה.

ברגע שמאיה עזבה את משקוף הדלת הבית הפסיק לרעוד. היא הסתכלה על נועה בייאוש.

"זה בסדר, אין לנו ברירה אלא להתפצל," נועה אמרה. "תחכו לי פה, אני אחזור אחרי שאני אסיים לחקור את החדר הזה."

"בסדר," גיא אמר.

"תיזהרי," הוסיפה מאיה. "ותחזרי מהר."

בלב כבד, נועה פנתה מפתח הדלת שנכנסה בה ופנתה אל תוך החממה.

"מה אני צריכה לעשות כאן?" הייתה לנועה תחושה קצת מוזרה כשדיברה כך סתם אל האוויר אבל הייתה לה תחושה שויויאן יודעת שהיא מדברת אליה.

_ את צריכה לחקור, _ ויויאן לא איכזבה.  _ בכל חדר חדש את תראי משהו אחר. _

"מה זאת אומרת?" שאלה נועה, היא לא ראתה שום דבר מיוחד בחממה.

_ הנה! שם, את רואה? _

"איפה?" נועה הסתכלה סביב, הדבר היחיד שראתה היה ערפל סמיך באחת מפינות החדר. ככל שהיא המשיכה והסתכלה לתוך הערפל הוא הלך והתפשט. פתאום נועה שמה לב לתנועה בתוך הערפל. אלו היו שתי צלליות, שני ילדים. הם שיחקו בסביבון מעץ.

נועה התקרבה בזהירות כדי להסתכל אבל היה נראה שהם רק מתרחקים ממנה ככל שהיא הולכת.

"אתה גם רוצה תור אחד, ג'ונה?" שאל אחד הילדים.

"לא," ענה ג'ונה. "אני רוצה את כל התורות."

ג'ונה לקח את הסביבון והכה את הילד השני בפנים, הילד נפל.

"היי! תעצור!" נועה צעקה והחלה לרוץ אל שני הילדים. "מה אתה עושה?"

ג'ונה המשיך להכות את הילד ולא היה נראה שהוא שומע אותה. ככל שנועה רצה כך הילדים התרחקו ממנה והערפל חזר והסתיר אותם.

"תעצור עכשיו!" נועה רצה אל תוך הערפל. היא נעצרה כשלא יכלה לראות שום דבר. הערפל התחיל להתפזר שוב אבל עכשיו כבר לא היה שם שום דבר. נועה הסתכלה מסביב. היה נדמה לה שהחממה הייתה הרבה יותר גדולה כשהיא רצה לכיוון הילדים.

"מה קרה פה עכשיו?" נועה שאלה את ויויאן.

_ ראית מה קרה. _

"אבל הילדים האלה, מי הם? למה הוא התחיל להכות אותו?" נועה הייתה מאוד מבולבלת, אבל בעיקר מפוחדת. הבית הזה נהיה מוזר מרגע לרגע.

_ אני לא יודעת מי זה,  _ ויויאן נשמעה קצת מעורערת בעצמה. חוסר הביטחון שלה ממש לא שיפר את התחושה של נועה. היא רצתה לצאת מהחדר הזה כמה שיותר מהר ולחזור אל החברים שלה.

היא הלכה בחזרה אל הדלת.

"מה קרה שם?" שאל אותה גיא כשהתקרבה אל היציאה מהחדר. "שמענו אותך צועקת."

"הכל בסדר?" מאיה שאלה.

"כן, אני רק רוצה לצאת מפה כבר," נועה ענתה. אבל כשהיא הגיעה אל מפתן הדלת והושיטה רגל קדימה כדי לחצות את הסף משהו חסם אותה. היא לא הצליחה לעבור את הדלת. כאילו מחסום בלתי נראה חוסם את הפתח ומונע ממנה לצאת.

_ זה לא תורך, _ ויויאן לחשה לנועה.

"מה זה נועה?" מאיה שאלה בבהלה כשראתה שחברתה לא מצליחה לעבור. היא הושיטה יד קדימה וכמעט נגעה במחסום הבלתי נראה.

"אל תיכנסי לכאן!" נועה עצרה אותה, "תורי נגמר, אל תבזבזי את התור שלך עכשיו."

"אז מה נעשה?" מאיה התחילה להילחץ.

"כנראה שצריך להמשיך לשחק," גיא הבין. "רק ככה תצליחי לצאת מכאן."

"אז מי הבא שהולך?" לוטם שאלה בהיסוס. היה משהו בדמותה של מיסי, הילדה הקטנה והמטופחת שכל כך לא התאימה למקום הזה, שפשוט נראה כאילו הוא נלקח ממש מתוך סרט אימה.

אף אחד מהחברים לא ממש שש ללכת לבד, בעיקר אחרי שגילו שהם לא יוכלו לצאת מהחדר עד שתורם הבא יגיע. הם החליפו מבטים מתוחים. פקמן שלח לדור מבט מודאג, הוא עדיין התלבט אם לנסות לדבר איתו שוב.

_ מה פלאש רוצה? _ שאל פיטר את דור במחשבותיו.

דור נבהל לרגע, הוא עוד לא ממש התרגל לשמוע את הילד מדבר איתו.

"פלאש?" הוא לחש בשקט. הוא לא הבין למי פיטר מתכוון.

_ כן, פלאש כל הזמן מסתכל לכאן,  _ פיטר ענה.

המבטים החוזרים האלו התחילו לעצבן גם את דור, הוא החליט שאין לו סיבה להישאר פה עם כולם, ממילא היה נראה שהוא לא ממש יחסר להם.

"אני אלך," דור התנדב.

"רגע, חכה," פקמן אמר. "אנחנו צריכים לדבר."

"אין לנו שום דבר לדבר עליו," דור פנה לפני שפקמן יספיק להגיד עוד משהו.

_ אני לא אוהב את פלאש,  _ פיטר אמר.  _ הוא מזכיר לי את אח שלי. _

דור לא שאל למה פיטר לא אוהב את אח שלו, משהו בקול המפוחד שלו גרם לדור לחשוב על אחיו הקטן שלו והיום שהוא דיבר אל דור ממש באותו הקול, היום שבו הכל השתבש. הייתה לו תחושה שהוא יודע למה פיטר מתכוון. דור הושיט יד לידית הדלת שהייתה מול החדר שנועה פתחה.

הוא פתח את הדלת. רק באותו הרגע דור הבין שהוא ממש מפחד להישאר לבד. למרות זאת, הוא צעד לתוך החדר לפני שיספיק להתחרט. החדר שאליו נכנס היה ריק, מלבד הדלת שדרכה נכנס ושלוש דלתות נוספות שהיו בכל צד של החדר. רצפת העץ הייתה חרוכה משריפה שכנראה התחוללה שם, גם על הקירות היה אפשר לראות סימנים מהאפר השחור שהאש הותירה. דור בחן את החדר בחשש, הוא עדיין לא ידע למה לצפות.

_ תסתכל לשם, _ פיטר אמר לדור. אמנם הוא לא יכל ממש להצביע אל הכיוון שאליו התכוון אבל איכשהו דור ידע מה פיטר רוצה. במרכז החדר היה מעגל קטן שבו הרצפה נראתה נקייה ולא שרופה. דור התקרב אל מרכז החדר באיטיות, פקמן עמד ליד הדלת והסתכל בחשש.

ממש במרכז המעגל הנקי מאפר, היה מטבע זהב קטן. דור בחן אותו מרחוק. על המטבע היה ציור של סמל כלשהו, דור לא ידע אפילו מה זה אומר.

_ קח אותו, _ אמר פיטר.

"מה זה?" דור שאל בשקט. עדיין הרגיש לו מוזר מאוד לדבר ככה אל פיטר.

_ זה הסמל הקדוש,  _ פיטר ענה בהתרגשות.  _ הוא יגן עליך _ .

אפילו בלי שפיטר אמר זאת, דור הרגיש שהוא צריך לקחת את המטבע הזה. היה משהו בו שפשוט הפיץ אנרגיה טובה. אולי זאת הסיבה שכל החדר הזה נשרף ורק האיזור שסביב המטבע לא. דור התכופף אל הרצפה והרים את המטבע.

צליל חד נשמע בכל הבית, או שאולי רק השחקנים שמעו אותו. זה היה הצליל הזה ששומעים כשמישהו מחבר רמקול בצורה לא טובה ונשמע צפצוף כזה מציק ומחריש אוזניים. פתאום דור ראה את היד שלו, של פיטר, מתרוממת ומסובבת את המטבע כך שנצץ מול האור.

_ איזה יופי!  _ אמר פיטר בהתרגשות. או שאולי בעצם הוא אמר את זה בקול רם?

דור נאבק כדי להשתלט על היד ולדחוף את המטבע לתוך הכיס. פיטר נשף באכזבה והצליל החד נפסק.

"מה זה היה?" דור שאל. הוא אפילו לא ידע אם הוא פונה לפיטר או לשחקנים האחרים.

_ זה היה המרדף,  _ ענה לו פיטר, עדיין בקול מאוכזב.  _ הצלחת להתנגד אליו, לעת עתה. _

"שמעתם את זה גם?" שאל פקמן.

דור הסתובב כדי להסתכל עליו, "אני חושב שתורי נגמר."

פקמן הנהן ופנה כדי להסתכל על האחרים. הוא יכל ממש להרגיש את ההקלה של פלאש כשהצליל נפסק. מה שזה לא היה, זה לא היה טוב.

לוטם סרקה בחשש את מי שנשאר בחלל הכניסה. מאיה נראתה מאוד מפוחדת ולוטם הניחה שהיא לא רוצה לעזוב את נועה שעדיין חיכתה בפתח החממה. גיא היה נראה שקוע במחשבות עמוקות והיה ברור ללוטם שהוא עדיין מנסה להבין איך לעזאזל הם הגיעו למקום הזה. המראה של הפרופסור ממש התאים לו, אפילו שהוא היה מאוד מבוגר. פקמן המשיך לשלוח מבטים מודאגים לדור ודור פשוט התעלם ממנו לחלוטין.

"אני אלך עכשיו," אמרה לוטם לבסוף.

"את בטוחה?" שאל גיא בדאגה.

היא ממש לא הייתה בטוחה אבל לא הייתה ברירה אלא להמשיך במשחק, "כן, אני בטוחה."

היא התקדמה אל תוך המבואה, שם הדלת הבאה ליד הדלת של דור עדיין הייתה סגורה. הידית של הדלת הייתה בגובה הסנטר שלה ולוטם הייתה צריכה להתאמץ כדי להגיע ולפתוח אותה. היא התעטשה עוד לפני שהדלת נפתחה לחלוטין. גל של אבק יצא מהחדר וחדר לריאות שלה. לוטם התעטשה שוב ופתחה את הדלת עד הסוף.

לפניה נגלה מסדרון, קצת חשוך אבל בעיקר מלא באבק. לוטם נכנסה פנימה בצעדים איטיים וזהירים. על הרצפה היה פרוש שטיח דהוי שחיבר בין הדלת שבה נכנסה לבין הדלת שמולה. בשני הצדדים של המסדרון היו דלתות שהתחברו לחדרים נוספים.

_ תמשיכי ללכת, _ אמרה מיסי ללוטם.

"אבל לא אמור להיות משהו פה?" לוטם שאלה, עדיין קצת חנוקה מהאבק.

_ זה רק מסדרון,  _ אמרה מיסי כאילו זה מובן מאליו.  _ למה שיהיה פה משהו? _

לוטם עצרה בעצמה מלגלגל עיניים ופשוט פנתה לדלת שמימינה. גם כאן הידית הייתה קצת גבוהה אבל לוטם פתחה את הדלת ונכנסה לחדר במהירות. האבק הזה כבר ממש התחיל להעיק עליה.

החדר שאליו לוטם נכנסה היה נראה כמו מחסן. כמה כיסאות מסוגים שונים היו מפוזרים בחדר, שעון קוקיה ישן היה שכוב על הרצפה כשהזכוכית שאטמה אותו שבורה. עוד כמה חפצים אקראיים היו מפוזרים ברחבי החדר, על הרצפה ועל השידה שעמדה בפינה.

_ אולי יש פה משהו שימושי, _ מיסי נשמעה סקרנית.

לוטם פסעה בזהירות מעל שעון הקוקיה והתקדמה אל תיבה שהייתה מונחת ליד אחד הקירות. הייתה לה תחושה שהיא צריכה להציץ בתוכה. היא הייתה צריכה להתאמץ כדי להרים את מכסה התיבה הכבד, ואז עוד המשיכה והחזיקה אותו ביד אחת כשביד השנייה היא חיטטה בתיבה כדי לראות אם יש שם משהו.

היה שם משהו. תיק. לוטם אחזקה בידיות התיק ומשכה אותו החוצה, תוך שהיא נותנת למכסה התיבה להיטרק בחזרה. לוטם הניחה את התיק על התיבה הסגורה ופתחה אותו. כשתוכן התיק נחשף מיסי צהלה בהתרגשות.

_ זאת ערכת טיפול רפואי!  _ היא אמרה.  _ ידעתי שיהיה פה משהו טוב. _

"את יודעת איך להשתמש בדברים האלו?" לוטם שאלה תוך כדי שהיא בוחנת את הציוד הלא מוכר שבתיק.

_ בטח! אני אעזור לך לרפא את מי שצריך. _

לוטם לא ממש סמכה על מיסי, אם להודות באמת, אבל כנראה שלא תהיה לה ברירה. היא קיוותה שלא תגיע העת שבה תצטרך להשתמש בתיק הזה.

"סיימתי את תורי!" לוטם צעקה אל שאר חברי הקבוצה, היא קיוותה שהם שמעו אותה.

"יופי!" צעק גיא בחזרה. "אנחנו תכף באים."

בחלל הכניסה נשארו עכשיו גיא, פקמן ומאיה. פקמן ממש לא רצה ללכת, אבל הוא ידע שתורו יגיע בסופו של דבר.

"אולי אני אלך לחדר הזה שם?" הוא הצביע על הדלת שמול הדלת של לוטם.

"אולי תעלה לקומה העליונה?" הציע גיא. "אנחנו צריכים להגיע גם לשם בסופו של דבר."

מה שגיא לא אמר לפקמן היה שהפרופסור רמז שבשביל גיא להגיע לקומה העליונה יהיה קשה מידי, תורו יסתיים עוד לפני שהוא יספיק לפתוח את אחד החדרים.

"אני לא יודע," אמר פקמן. "אני ממש לא רוצה לעלות לשם לבד." והוא גם לא ממש רצה להתרחק מדור לפני שהספיק ליישר את ההדורים. כשהוא הסתכל לכיוון דור הוא ראה אותו יושב בחדר החרוך על יד אחד הקירות. דור שילב ידיים ולא ממש היה נראה שהוא רוצה לדבר עם מישהו, במיוחד לא עם פקמן. באותו הרגע מראה הילדים הקטן בהחלט הלם אותו. 

"בסדר," אמר פקמן. "אני אעלה למעלה."

הוא פסע אל תוך המבואה ולכיוון גרם המדרגות שהוביל אל הקומה העליונה. אמנם הוא לא ראה משהו ממש גרוע בבית הזה עד עכשיו, אבל הוא ממש לא ציפה בקוצר רוח לרגע שבו איזו רוח רפאים תקפוץ עליו מאחד החדרים. ורוחות רפאים היו הדבר האחרון שממנו הוא היה צריך לפחד בבית הזה. הוא עוד לא גילה אפילו שבריר מהסודות שהוא מסתיר.


	4. פרק 4

המדרגות חרקו בזמן שפקמן טיפס בהן באיטיות. כמובן שהמדרגות פה חורקות, הוא חשב, שום דבר בבית הזה לא יכול להיות לא מלחיץ. והוא באמת צדק, אפילו הקול הזה שהמשיך לדבר איתו כל הזמן היה מלחיץ. טוב, לא הקול עצמו, יותר העניין הזה שיש לו קול בראש שהוא לא הקול שלו.

_ אתה מוכן למהר קצת?  _ אמר הקול המוזכר קודם, זאת אומרת פלאש.  _ לא התאמנתי בריצה כל החיים שלי כדי שתדדה פה במעלה המדרגות כמו איזה סמרטוט. _

אבל את פקמן זה לא עניין. הוא ניסה כל הזמן להזכיר לעצמו שהכל רק משחק ופלאש הזה בכלל לא אמיתי.

_ על מה אתה מדבר? _ פלאש התרעם.  _ אני ועוד איך אמיתי! _

פקמן כבר לא הופתע מכך שפלאש יכול לקרוא את המחשבות שלו. "אתה דמות במשחק," פקמן אמר. הקול העמוק של פלאש יצא מהפה שלו וזה קצת הלחיץ אותו, אבל הוא ידע שאם היה מדבר בקולו שלו הוא כנראה היה נשמע קטן ומפוחד, ממש כמו שהוא הרגיש באותו הרגע.

_ דמות במשחק, נו באמת,  _ פלאש אמר בלעג.  _ אתה בטח גם חושב שהבית הזה לא רדוף רוחות. _

"על זה אין לנו וויכוח," פקמן אמר בקול.

הוא עלה במדרגה האחרונה והגיע אל הקומה העליונה של הבית. החדר שבו הוא עמד נראה פחות או יותר אותו הדבר כמו הכניסה לבית, ישן ומתפרק. בחדר היו ארבע דלתות, כל אחת פנתה לכיוון אחר. פקמן עמד בראש המדרגות לכמה רגעים כדי לבחון את הסביבה.

_ ועכשיו החלטת לעצור, איזה יופי,  _ אמר פלאש במרמור.

"אם היה לי רגע לחשוב בלי שתתחיל לדבר פתאום אז אולי הייתי מתקדם קצת יותר מהר," פקמן לא טרח לומר את זה בשקט.

"מה קורה שם פקמן? עם מי אתה מדבר?" גיא צעק ממורד המדרגות.

"הכל בסדר, גיא!"

פקמן, אחרי שהבין שפלאש לא הולך להעיר עוד הערה מתחכמת, החליט לפנות לדלת מימין. הוא פתח את הדלת במשב אוויר וצעד פנימה באיטיות. זה היה חדר שינה. רצפת העץ הייתה דהויה ובחלקים מסויימים התעקמה תחת משקלם של הרהיטים. מיטת העץ הכבדה הייתה מכוסה שכבת אבק דקה. היו כמה ספרים מונחים על שידת הלילה ועל הרצפה. על יד הקיר שמול פקמן היה ארון נמוך שאחת מדלתותיו הייתה פתוחה וחשפה את המדפים הריקים שלו.

אבל פקמן לא שם לב לכל הדברים האלו, משהו אחר משך את תשומת ליבו. על הארון הייתה שעונה מראה עתיקה. כלומר, היא הייתה נראית כמו מראה לו הייתה משקפת את החדר. המראה נראתה אפלה, כשפקמן החל להתקרב אליה הוא הבחין שהוא בעצם רואה חדר אחר דרך המראה, חדר חשוך. פקמן הלך והתקרב אל המראה עד שעמד מולה.

_ דווקא עכשיו החלטת למהר קדימה בלי לחשוב?  _ פלאש התרגז,  _ המראה הזאת יכולה להיות שער לגיהנום ככל שאתה יודע. _

אם המראה אכן הייתה שער לגיהנום, פקמן היה בצרות צרורות כי בעוד הם מדברים פלאש הופיע בחדר האפל. פקמן נרתע לאחור בבהלה בעוד ההשתקפות שלו קרבה ובאה. פלאש שבמראה נראה מאוד מרוצה. הוא נעצר מול המראה והושיט את ידו אל הזכוכית. הוא כתב את המילים - "זה יעזור".

לפני שפקמן הספיק להרהר במה שפלאש מתכוון אליו, ההשתקפות המדוברת הושיטה יד אל הכיס ושלפה משהו. פלאש פתח את כף היד והראה לפקמן את מה שהחזיק. אלו היו שתי קוביות. הן היו בצבע כסוף והפאות שלהן היו חלקות. סמל דהוי הבזיק על אחת הקוביות. פקמן רכן קדימה כדי לבחון אותן מקרוב אבל לפני שהספיק פלאש סגר את כף ידו. הוא שיקשק את הקוביות והטיל אותן לכיוון המראה. למרבה הפתעתו של פקמן, הקוביות עברו דרך זכוכית המראה כאילו הייתה חלון פתוח ונחתו על הארון בחדר השינה.

דמותו של פלאש בחדר האפל התפוגגה ואותו החליף פרצופו המבוהל של פלאש בחדר השינה. פקמן התעשט כשראה שהמראה חזרה להיות מראה. הוא הביט אל הקוביות שעוד נחו מולו על הארון. עכשיו ראה בבירור שני סמלים שחורים על הפאות של הקוביות שפנו מעלה.

"מה זה אומר?" פקמן שאל את פלאש בקול.

_ פשוט נפלא,  _ פלאש חזר להתרתח.  _ לא רק שקיבלתי את הבן אדם הכי איטי בעולם, הוא גם לא יודע לקרוא. _

"לא יודע לקרוא? אני קראתי מצויין את מה שהיה כתוב על המראה."

_ על מה אתה מדבר? אלו היו סתם קישקושים. אני לא מבין למה שאני אשרטט את הצורות האלו. _

"אולי זה לא היית אתה," פקמן הבין פתאום, "זה הייתי אני."

_ טוב, אז כנראה שאתה הולך להשתגר לאנשהו. _

"מה? למה?"

_ זה מה שהקוביות אומרות. _

פקמן הסתכל שוב על הקוביות. הסמלים השחורים כבר התחילו להיעלם. הוא הושיט יד ולקח את הקוביות. הן היו קרירות וחלקות למגע. פקמן שם אותן בכיס.

"אז מה עושים עכשיו?"

_ עכשיו מחכים. _

באותו הזמן, בקומת הקרקע, גיא החליט שכנראה הגיע הזמן שהבא יצא לדרך. 

"בשום פנים ואופן לא," אמרה מאיה. "אני לא הולכת. אם אתה רוצה להיאכל על ידי רוחות רפאים אתה מוזמן. אני נשארת כאן."

"את תצטרכי ללכת בסופו של דבר," גיא התווכח.

"לא, אתה לא יכול להכריח אותי. אני נשארת פה."

"מאיה," קראה נעה מפתח החממה, "אנחנו נעבור את זה, ביחד, אבל אנחנו מוכרחים לשחק אם אנחנו רוצים לצאת מפה אי פעם."

מאיה הסתכלה על נעה וחיפשה נחמה במבט שלה. היה משהו בנעה שתמיד הרגיע אותה. גם עכשיו, כשנעה נראתה כמו אישה בת ארבעים, היה לה את אותו המבט בעיניים. מאיה ידעה שהיא צודקת, היא חייבת לשחק.

"בסדר," מאיה אמרה בכניעה. "עדיף מאשר להישאר פה אחרונה."

היא התקדמה לדלת הבאה אחרי הדלת של נעה. בנשימה רועדת, היא סובבה את הידית ונכנסה. זה היה חדר משחקים. הבובות המרופטות והצעצועים הישנים עוד היו מפוזרים ברחבי החדר כאילו בכל רגע יחזרו הילדים ששיחקו בהם. אפילו שהחדר היה שקט, היה נדמה למאיה שהיא שומעת הדי צחוק של אותם הילדים. אולי היא רק דמיינה.

ואז קטע את הדממה צלצול טלפון.

זה היה טלפון חוגה, מהסוג שמאיה מעולם לא נאלצה להפעיל בעצמה. הצלצול הרועם נשמע שוב ושוב כשמאיה הקפואה עוד עמדה בפתח החדר. היא הסתכלה רגע לאחור והתלבטה אם מאוחר מידי לסגת.

_ את הולכת לענות לזה? _ הת'ר ליחששה.

"אממ, אני, אה," כנראה בפעם הראשונה בחייה, מאיה גימגמה. היא בלעה רוק וצעדה לכיוון הטלפון בנחישות. היא הרימה את השפורפרת והצמידה אותה אל האוזן. "הלו?"

מהטלפון בקע קול דקיק שהזכיר למאיה את סבתא שלה במידה מטרידה, "אני פה מתוקונת! תני לנו נשיקה!" מאיה זרקה את השפורפרת בבהלה.

"מי זאת הייתה?" היא לחשה-צעקה.

_ זאת... טוב, אין לי מושג מי זאת,  _ הת'ר נאלצה להודות. למרות הקול שבטלפון, היא נשמעה שוות נפש במידה מפתיעה.

"איך את כל כך רגועה?" שאלה מאיה בשקט.

_ אני מוכרחה להישאר רגועה, לשמור את הפחד בפנים,  _ הת'ר הסבירה.  _ אם ידעו ממה את מפחדת, יוכלו לנצל את זה. אני תמיד חייבת להיות מושלמת. _

מאיה הזדקפה. היה משהו במילים של הת'ר שפתאום נשמע לה הגיוני. היא העלתה על הפנים חיוך נינוח, אפילו שכל מה שרצתה לעשות היה לברוח מהחדר הזה בצרחות, והניחה את השפורפרת שזרקה בחזרה במקומה. "גיא! תורך!"

גיא לא היה צריך לחשוב פעמיים, הוא כבר תיכנן את התור שלו מראש. הדלת שלוטם פתחה אל המסדרון המאובק נשארה פתוחה וגיא פסע לעברה. כמו שחשב, לא הייתה לו שום בעיה להיכנס לחדר עכשיו כשזה היה תורו. הוא התעטש כמה פעמים כשהאבק שבמסדרון חדר לריאותיו.

"גיא?" קול הילדה הקטנה של מיסי שאל מהחדר שלימינו.

"לוטם, קרה לך משהו מיוחד?" גיא שאל.

"תראה," היא הציגה בגאווה את התיק הרפואי שמצאה. "אין לי שמץ של מושג איך להשתמש בו, אבל מיסי אמרה שהיא מבינה בזה."

"יופי! אני מקווה שלא נצטרך אותו אבל זה טוב שיש לך אותו."

גיא המשיך ישר במסדרון ופתח את הדלת שבקצהו. החדר שנגלה בפניו היה ללא כל ספק המזעזע ביותר שנחשפו אליו השחקנים עד עכשיו. החדר היה ריק לחלוטין, אבל על כל רצפת העץ והקירות היו כתמים אדומים שנראו באופן מחשיד כמו-

_ דם. _

"מה קרה פה?" שאל גיא את הפרופסור בזעזוע.

_ אני לא חושב שאתה רוצה לדעת את זה,  _ הוא ענה.

גיא הסתכל סביבו ותהה מה הוא אמור לעשות עכשיו כאשר ראה משהו מונח על הרצפה. הוא התקרב והרים את החפץ. אלו היו זוג כפפות.

_ כפפות הכייס,  _ אמר הפרופסור.  _ איתן שום דבר לא נמצא מחוץ להישג ידך. _

"למה שאני אצטרך לכייס מישהו?" תהה גיא.

_ אין לדעת. _

על אף שגיא היה סבור שלא יעשה בהן שימוש, הוא החליט לשמור את הכפפות. הוא חזר אל הכניסה כדי שיוכל לדבר עם לוטם.

"מה עכשיו?" היא שאלה אותו.

בלי שהיה צריך לענות, נשמעו בראשם של כל אחד מהשחקנים הקולות שהם התחילו להכיר.

_ עכשיו מתחיל הסבב השני. _


	5. פרק 5

_ עכשיו מתחיל הסבב השני,  _ אמרה ויויאן.

"זה אומר שאני יכולה לצאת?" שאלה נעה.

_ זה אומר שאת צריכה לצאת. _

נעה הושיטה יד דרך הפתח שקודם לכן היה חסום. היא צעדה ועברה את הפתח. מולה הייתה הדלת אל החדר של אח של פקמן, איך שלא קוראים לו, ונעה החליטה ללכת לשם. היא חלפה על פני מי שנזכרה עכשיו שקוראים לו דור שעוד ישב שעון על קיר החדר וכלל לא נראה מרוצה מהמצב. היא עצרה לרגע לםני שחלפה על פניו. 

"אתה בסדר?" שאלה אותו. 

"מה אני אגיד לך, אני בפסגת חיי," דור המשיך להסתכל על הרצפה כשענה. 

נועה התעצבנה על התשובה הצוננת. היא ניסתה לחשוב על תגובה מתחכמת, וכשכזאת לא עלתה בדעתה היא המשיכה ללכת ופתחה את הדלת הבאה. לפניה נגלה מסדרון. לכל אורכו היו פסלים שככל הנראה היו אמורים להיות אנשים, אם לא היו מנופצים. חלקים מן הפסלים היו מפוזרים על הרצפה והיה נדמה לנעה שהיא ראתה אחד מהם מתנדנד כאילו רק זה עתה נפל מקנו.

ברגע שצעדה אל תוך המסדרון, הדלת נטרקה. חשכה נפלה על החדר ועיוורה את נעה לחלוטין. היא נזכרה בפנס התלוי על חגורתה והושיטה אליו יד. הפנס הבהב לכמה רגעים ומייד כבה.

_ נגמרו הסוללות,  _ ויויאן ציינה את המובן מאליו.

נעה חבטה את הפנס על כף ידה כמה פעמים בניסיון לעורר אותו לחיים אבל ללא הועיל. היא ניסתה לפתוח את הדלת שממנה באה, אולי לדור יש סוללות, אבל היא הייתה נעולה.

"דור! דור, אתה שם?" נעה צעקה וצעקה אבל לא הייתה תשובה. היא הרגישה את החשכה סוגרת עליה אט אט ודפקה על הדלת בייאוש, בדחף. "בבקשה תפתח את הדלת!" היא צרחה, דמעות של פחד זולגות מעיניה.

_ זה נגמר _ .

"לא! לא!!" נעה המשיכה לטלטל את הדלת בהיסטריה אבל ללא הועיל. אחד הפסלים נפל מקנו והתנפץ ברעש. נעה קפצה בבהלה. עברו שנים רבות מאז שהייתה צריכה להתמודד עם הפחד מהחושך, אבל החושך הזה היה שונה, מאיים.

נעה התכווצה ליד הדלת וניסתה להיעלם מפני החושך. היא נשמה נשימות רדודות והתפללה שהסבב הזה יסתיים מהר יותר מקודמו.

באותו הזמן דור עמד בחדר החרוך וחבט בצידה השני של הדלת. דור לא ידע מה קרה שם בחדר אבל קריאות הפחד של נעה הקפיאו את הדם שלו.

"נעה! את בסדר שם?" הוא קרא, אך לא נענה. הוא בעט בדלת בכעס אבל דבר שעשה לא עזר. "אני ממשיך לשחק, נעה," הוא צעק אל הדלת הסגורה. "רק ככה תוכלי לצאת."

אחרי עוד כמה רגעים של התלבטות הוא החליט ללכת. הוא הסתובב במקומו כמה פעמים עד שלבסוף נעצר מול אחת הדלתות שעוד לא נפתחו. ברגע שפתח את הדלת נגלה לפניו חור, כמעט כמו מעיין מגלשה שהובילה אל תוך הרצפה. לפני שהספיק לתהות אם הגיע למקום הנכון, דור החליק לתוך החור ובמורד צינור המתכת הקר.

בחבטה קלה, נחת דור על הרצפה בתחתית המגלשה. היה שם קר יותר, והחדר היה שונה מהחדרים שראה עד עכשיו. הוא הבין שזאת כנראה קומת המרתף. הרצפה הייתה מרוצפת אבן והקירות האפורים לא היו מהודרים במיוחד כמו בקומת הכניסה. דור הרגיש שהרצפה קצת רטובה ושמע ברקע צליל טפטוף קבוע שהיה יכול לשגע אותו אם היה מתרכז בו יותר מידי זמן. כשהתרומם מהרצפה, הוא הבחין שידיו ובגדיו מכוסים אבקה שחורה, ככל הנראה פחם.

דור קם על רגליו. הוא ניגב את הידיים שלו על המכנס והתבונן מסביבו. היו בחדר ארבע דלתות, כל אחת בקיר אחר. הוא החליט שבתורו הבא ייכנס לדלת שמולו, הוא צריך למצוא דרך לעלות שוב אל קומת הקרקע.

_ למה אתה מחכה?  _ שאל פיטר.

"מה זאת אומרת? נגמר תורי," דור עדיין הרגיש מוזר כשדיבר עם פיטר. הוא לחש.

_ זה עדיין תורך,  _ אמר פיטר.  _ עדיין לא קרה שום דבר. _

"ליפול דרך חור ברצפה לא נחשב?"

דור פנה אל הדלת שמולו. היא הייתה כבדה יותר מדלתות העץ של קומת הכניסה אבל נפתחה יחסית בקלות. רעש טפטוף המים התגבר כשדור פסע אל תוך החדר, שלא כל כך נראה כמו חדר. למעשה, המקום נראה יותר כמו מערה. החדר היה חשוך ולח, הרצפה אותה רצפה אף שרובה הייתה חסרה. רוב רובו של החדר היה מוצף מים. המים טפטפו מנקודה באחת הקירות שדור לא הצליח לאתר ונאספו במאגר מים תת קרקעי. מול הדלת שבה נכנס דור הייתה חלקת רצפה דקה שנמשכה ימינה לאורך הקיר ואל הדלת השנייה בחדר, שהייתה קבועה בקיר לימינו. בפינה שיצר המסלול לאורך צד החדר, היה אי קטן של רצפה שלא קרס והיווה גשר בין שתי הדלתות.

משהו בחדר הזה, במערה הזאת, הרגיש שונה משאר הבית. הוא הרגיש כמעט... טוב. מה שפיטר אמר באותו רגע אישר את התחושה המוזרה של דור.

_ זה מקום טוב, החדר הזה. _

"אבל למה?" דור ניסה להבין.

_ אנחנו מוגנים פה, _ פיטר הסביר.  _ הרשע של הבית לא מגיע לכאן. _

דור לא ממש רצה לדעת למה הכוונה ברשע של הבית. "כי אנחנו במרתף?"

_ לא. _

"אז למה? מה זה החדר הזה?"

_ למה אתה חושב שאני יודע הכל? _

כשדור ראה את ההשתקפות שלו במים היה כמעט נדמה לו שהוא רואה את פיטר מדבר אליו. הוא הסתובב. "טוב, אז מה עושים עכשיו?"

_ אני מחבב אותך, אתה יודע?  _ פיטר אמר בלי קשר לשום דבר.

"באמת?" דור הופתע.

_ כן, הייתי רוצה שאתה תהיה האח שלי.  _ דור נזכר בפעם הקודמת שפיטר הזכיר את אחיו. הוא התיישב על שפת מאגר המים והתבונן בקיר שמולו, לא בהשתקפות שלו, כמובן, בזמן שדיברו.

"אתה לא אוהב את אח שלך?" דור שאל.

_ האחים שלי לא אוהבים אותי,  _ פיטר אמר בשלווה מצמררת.  _ הם אוהבים להכות אותי. _

דור שתק, המום.

_ אתה היית אח טוב, היית שומר עליי.  _ פיטר המשיך בקול הקטן שלו.

"אני מנסה לשמור על אחי," דור אמר בשקט. "הוא לא תמיד מקשיב לי."

_ אני אקשיב לך.  _ בלי ששם לב, דור הסתכל מטה אל ההשתקפות המרצדת שלו על פני המים. ההשתקפות שלו חייכה אליו.  _ אם תשמור עליי, אני אקשיב לך תמיד. _

_ צריך ללכת, _ אמרה מיסי ללוטם.

"נגמר הסבב הראשון?" לוטם שאלה אבל מיסי לא ענתה.

לוטם הלכה לכיוון הדלת ויצאה שוב אל המסדרון. "גיא?" היא התעטשה קצת בזמן שפנתה אל החדר של גיא.

"זה תורך, לוטם?"

הקול המבוגר שבו גיא דיבר הבהיל את לוטם אבל היא הזכירה לעצמה שזה הוא. זה עדיין החבר שלה מהגן שבנה איתה הרי געש בחול. החדר שבו הוא עמד לא ממש עזר לשפר את התחושה שלה. "מה קרה פה?" היא הסתכלה מסביב על כתמי הדם שהיו על הרצפה והקירות.

"זה היה ככה כשנכנסתי," גיא הרים ידיים בהתממות.

"בסדר, בסדר. מה אני אעשה עכשיו?" לוטם שאלה.

"את יכולה לנסות את אחד החדרים," גיא החווה על שלושת הדלתות בחדר שעוד היו סגורות.

לוטם נגשה אל אחת מהן שהידית שלה נראתה עם הכי פחות דם. היא ניגבה קצת קורי עכביש עם השרוול ופתחה את הדלת החורקת. "למה הכל בבית הזה חייב להיות מלחיץ?" היא שאלה כשנכנסה אל החדר הבא. למרבה הקלתה, החדר הבא היה קצת פחות מפחיד מקודמו. למעשה, זה מקום שבו היא בילתה את רוב הזמן שלה כשעוד היו בעולם האמיתי, הספרייה.

לוטם נשמה לרווחה כשהיא פסעה על השטיח הרך וחקרה את החדר. היו כמה כורסאות ושולחנות נמוכים, ספל שתייה אחד שנשכח על אחד השולחנות, אבל יותר מכל היו שם ספרים. הקירות היו עמוסים מדפים שרוצפו כריכות עתיקות ומסקרנות. היו ספרים פתוחים על השולחנות, על הכיסאות ואפילו על הרצפה. אם החדר היה נראה קצת פחות מאובק ומתפורר, כנראה שלוטם לא הייתה מתנגדת לשבת שם ולקרוא ספר. משהו אחד היה נראה לה מוזר. היא התקרבה אל אחד המדפים כדי לנסות לראות יותר טוב. כשעברה ספר ועוד ספר היא הבינה מה הבעיה.

"מה זאת השפה הזאת?" לוטם שאלה את מיסי וקיוותה שהפעם תענה לה.

_ מה זאת אומרת? את לא מצליחה לקרוא?  _ מיסי הופתעה.

"בחיים לא ראיתי אותיות כאלו," לוטם אמרה. היא המשיכה להסתובב בחדר ולחקור את הסמלים המוזרים. מיסי השמיעה ציוץ קטן של התרגשות כשהגיעו למחלקת הרפואה. לוטם שמעה חריקה רמה שהסיחה את דעתה. היא הסתכלה לכיוון הקיר שממנה הגיעה הרעש. חלק שלם מהקיר זז קדימה ברעש רב. ספר אחד נפל מהמדף העליון ונדחף הצידה על ידי הקיר הנע. היה נדמה ללוטם שהקיר מסתובב סביב ציר מסויים. ממש כמו, כמו דלת!

לוטם הלכה לכיוון דלת הסתרים. מצדה השני היה מעבר אפלולי עם מדרגות אבן גסות שהובילו מעלה. היא התלבטה.

"תלכי!" גיא קרא אליה מפתח החדר.

"אבל איך אני אדע מה יש בצד השני?" לוטם עוד היססה.

"את לא יכולה לדעת, אבל זה חלק מהמשחק," גיא אמר. "אנחנו חייבים לשחק כדי לצאת מפה."

בחוסר רצון, לוטם הסכימה איתו, "בסדר. אני אעשה את זה."

מייד נהיה לה קר כשהיא נכנסה למעבר. לוטם טיפסה במדרגות בנשימות רועדות עד שהגיעה לסופן. במרחק כמה מטרים מולה הייתה דלת אבן. לוטם התקרבה אל הדלת, היא לא ראתה אף ידית. היא ניסתה לדחוף את הדלת אבל ללא הועיל. פתאום נשמעה דפיקה עמומה והדלת החלה להיפתח מעצמה.

"מה לעזאזל?"


	6. פרק 6

"מה לעזאזל?" קרא פקמן בהפתעה. הוא היה עסוק בדקירת המחסום הבלתי נראה שמנע ממנו לצאת מהחדר כשפתאום שמע חריקה איומה מאחוריו. ואז הוא ראה שהקיר התחיל לזוז.

"נפלא, פשוט נפלא. עכשיו הבית זז בכוחות עצמו," הוא רטן.

_ אוי לא,  _ פלאש נלחץ פתאום.  _ הוא הדביק אותי סוף סוף. ידעתי שהיום הזה יגיע. _

"על מה אתה מדבר?" פקמן שאל.

"פקמן?" הוא שמע קול קטן מתוך הפתח שנפער בקיר.

"מי זאת?" הוא שאל, מבוהל.

_ אה, זאת רק מיסי, _ פלאש אמר לו. לא שזה עזר יותר מידי, כי לפקמן לא היה שמץ של מושג מי או מה זאת מיסי.

"זה איזה סוג של מפלצת שאני אמור לדעת עליו? כי אם כן, עכשיו יהיה הזמן לספר לי," פקמן אמר.

אז היא יצאה מהפתח, וזה היה משהו הרבה יותר גרוע ממפלצת. זאת הייתה ילדה קטנה. פקמן קפץ אחורה ובלי ששם לב הוא עבר את מפתן הדלת שעד כה היה חסום.

"נו באמת, פקמן. תפסיק להיות כזה דרמטי," אמרה הילדה שהייתה בעצם לוטם.

פקמן הושיט את הידיים קדימה וצעד אחורה באיטיות. "איך את יודעת את השם שלי? מי את?" וכשלוטם לא הפסיקה לצעוד לכיוונו, "התרחקי, שד!"

לוטם התפקעה מצחוק, מה שהתחיל לעורר אצל פקמן את החשד שאולי היא לא שד בצורת ילדה שנשלח כדי לענות אותו. הצחוק שלה לא נשמע מרושע, שזה כבר היה סימן טוב. כשלוטם סוף סוף הצליחה להירגע, היא אמרה, "לא ידעתי שיש לך פחד סודי מילדות קטנות, פקמן. עכשיו אני מבינה למה לא דיברת איתי עד כיתה ד'."

"מאוד מצחיק, לוטם. גם את היית מגיבה ככה אם הייתה יוצאת ילדה מלחיצה מתוך הקיר."

"אם היית יכול לראות את הפנים שלך," היא אמרה והתחילה לצחוק שוב.

פקמן, שלא היה מאוד משועשע מהסיטואציה, הבין שהגיע תורו. "טוב, נראה לי שאני הולך להמשיך לשחק אם לא אכפת לך."

"רק תיזהר שלא יקפצו עליך ילדות קטנות מתוך הקירות!" לוטם לא הפסיקה לצחוק.

פקמן הסתובב, משהו אחד עדיין הטריד אותו. "על מה דיברת קודם, פלאש?"

_ מה זאת אומרת?  _ פלאש שאל.

"כשהקיר נפתח, חשבת שזה משהו מסויים. ציפית לזה."

_ לא נכון. _

"אל תנסה להכחיש, אתה בתוך הראש שלי. אני יודע בדיוק מה אתה חושב!" פקמן הרגיש את זה, אפילו שלא ידע להסביר בדיוק מה זה. הוא הרגיש את המתח של פלאש, את הפחד שלו.

_ אני לא יודע בדיוק מה זה,  _ פלאש אמר.  _ אני פשוט יודע שהוא שם, עומד להשיג אותי. _

פלאש היה עוד יותר מעורפל מבדרך כלל, לא ממש הייתה לפקמן סבלנות לזה. הוא רצה לסיים כבר את המשחק. הוא הלך לחדר שנמצא מולו ופתח את הדלת. פלאש לא ממש הבין את ההתעלמות של פקמן, כי הוא המשיך לדבר.

_ כל פעם שאני רץ, אני מרגיש את זה. רודף אחרי, מתקרב אליי. אני בטוח שיום אחד הוא ישיג אותי אבל אני חייב להמשיך לברוח. אני לא יכול לתת לדבר הזה לתפוס אותי. _

פקמן לא התייחס אליו, אפילו שהסיפור של פלאש הפחיד אותו יותר משהוא רצה להודות. הוא הרגיש את המתח של פלאש, את הרצון שלו לברוח. פתאום הוא הבין למה פלאש כל הזמן מאיץ בו להתקדם.

החדר הזה היה מקום שפקמן לעולם לא היה נכנס אליו מיוזמתו, חדר הכושר. היו שם רק כמה משקולות, הליכון ישן ומתפרק, לוקרים חלודים ומגבת אחת מסמורטטת. הדבר היחיד שלא נראה שייך היה הכלב.

"כלב?" פקמן אמר בהפתעה.

_ אל תגיד לי שאף פעם לא ראית כלב, _ פלאש רטן.

"אני יודע מה זה כלב," פקמן גלגל עיניים. "פשוט לא ציפיתי לראות פה אחד."

הכלב נראה מוזנח כמו הבית, אבל למראהו של פקמן הוא יצא מאחורי ההליכון וכשכש בזנב. פקמן התכופף והושיט יד אל הכלב, שניגש אליו מייד בניתורים עליזים. פקמן ליטף אותו וגילה שהפרווה שלו רכה באופן מפתיע.

_ אני לא יודע איך זה אצלך, אבל מאיפה שאני מגיע לכלבים כאלו יש פרעושים. _

"נו באמת, פלאש," פקמן המשיך ללטף את הכלב, למרות המראה הקצת סמרטוטי שלו. "הדבר הראשון בבית הזה שנראה ידידותי ואתה אומר לי להתרחק ממנו."

רעש חד קטע את הוויכוח שלהם והציף את הראש של פקמן. אותו הציפצוף החזק שהוא שמע קודם. כמו בתורו של דור כשהוא מצא את המטבע הזה. הוא דחף את הכלב מעליו. רגע, למה הוא עשה את זה?

_ "סוף סוף!"  _ הקול של פלאש נשמע, אבל פקמן לא אמר שום דבר. הצליל הצורם כמעט החריש אותו.  _ "עכשיו אני שולט." _

פקמן נאבק בכוח שמיסמר אותו למקומו, הוא נלחם בהיסטריה. פלאש התרומם על רגליו ובחן את החדר בחיוך. פקמן ידע שאסור לו לוותר, הוא מוכרח להמשיך להיאבק.

"לא!!!!" פקמן צעק והצליל נפסק.

"הכל בסדר, פקמן?" לוטם קראה מהחדר שלה.

"הכל בסדר," פקמן התנשם בכבדות.

_ לעת עתה, ילד,  _ אמר פלאש שנשמע מעט ממורמר.  _ לעת עתה. _

אפילו אחרי שהצליל הצורם נפסק, הראש של מאיה המשיך לכאוב, או שזה בעצם היה הראש של הת'ר? חוץ מזה, עם כמות התלונות של הת'ר אפשר היה לחשוב שהיא זאת שצריכה להתמודד עם המצב הלא כל כך נוח הזה.

"באמת, הת'ר," מאיה אמרה אל החלל הריק של חדר המשחקים, "את היית צריכה פעם להתמודד עם מישהי שלא מפסיקה לדבר לך בתוך הראש?"

_ לא, _ הת'ר ענתה בתרעומת.  _ כי אני לא משוגעת. _

"בדיוק מה שהיה חסר לי," מאיה אמרה יותר לעצמה מאשר להת'ר. "מי שנמצאת בתוך הראש שלי קוראת לי משוגעת."

_ את רוצה לשחק את התור שלך או לא?  _ אמרה הת'ר.  _ מנסיון, הכאב ראש הזה לא יעבור אם סתם תעמדי פה ותסתכלי על הקירות. _

"כבר תורי?" מאיה שאלה.

_ כן. _

"רגע, איך את יודעת את זה?"

_ את לא שומעת את זה? _

"שומעת את מה?" מאיה בקושי הצליחה לשמוע משהו בגלל כאב הראש שפיעם בראשה.

_ את הבית, הוא מדבר. _

מאיה כבר לא ממש הופתעה מהתשובה המוזרה הזאת. היא החליטה להתעלם מהדיבורים של הת'ר ולהמשיך לשחק. הדלת שמימינה נראתה מבטיחה. מאיה פתחה את הדלת ונכנסה אל החדר הבא, שהיה ריק. היא צעדה על רצפת העץ עד למרכז החדר ובחנה אותו בחשדנות. החדר הזה היה ריק מידי.

ואז הרצפה נפלה.

חריקה חלושה הייתה הסימן היחיד שנתן לה הבית לפני שקורות העץ תחת רגליה החלו להתפרק ולקרוס מטה. מאיה מיהרה לקפוץ הצידה אבל הרצפה רק המשיכה וקרסה. מאיה צעדה עוד צעד לכיוון הקיר אבל הקורה שדרכה עליה נפלה והרגל שלה שקעה בחור ברצפה. מאיה ניסתה לדחוף את עצמה מעלה בכל הכח והצעקות ההיסטריות של הת'ר לא עזרו. היא נפלה יחד עם מה שנשאר מהרצפה היישר אל המרתף.

הרצפה הקשה פגעה במאיה ולא היה לה דבר פרט לקורות העץ השבורות שירככו את הנפילה הכואבת. כאב חד פשט במעלה הרגל שלה והיא צעקה. כלומר, היא ניסתה לצעוק, אבל דבר לא נשמע. מאיה קמה באיטיות מקרשי העץ וניסתה להיזכר באיזה שלב בדיוק היא הפסיקה לשמוע כל צליל. כשפתחה את הפה להגיד משהו, להת'ר לא יצא שום קול.

דור גילה באותו הרגע בעיה דומה. טפטוף המים הקבוע הפסיק להישמע פתאום, חריקת התקרה שמעליו השתתקה, אפילו פיטר לא השמיע קול. דור סתם את האף וניסה לפתוח את האוזניים אבל השקט המוחלט נותר. לבסוף הוא הניח שהצליל הצורם ששמע קודם בטח אחראי לחוסר השמיעה שלו וחיכה בסבלנות שתשוב.

מאיה, לעומת זאת, איבדה את עשתונותיה. היא הרגישה את הלב שלה פועם במהירות אבל היא לא שמעה אותו. היא לא שמעה את הנשימות המהירות שלה. היא לא שמעה את הצרחה שלה כשהבינה שהארון השחור שמולה הוא ארון מתים. היא לא שמעה את הקרשים נופלים כשמעדה אחורה אל תוך ערימה של שברי רצפה. היא טמנה את הראש בין הידיים והתנשמה במהירות. השקט הזה שיגע אותה. היא לא הצליחה לחשוב, היא לא הצליחה לנשום. זהו, זה הסוף שלה.

_ תקחי את עצמך בידיים. _

הקול של הת'ר היה כמו יד מושטת שנשלחה אל מאיה. היא שמה לב שפתאום היא שומעת את הנשימות שלה שוב. היא שמעה מים מטפטפים. היא שמעה.

"מה זה היה?" היא שאלה כשהצליחה להסדיר את הנשימה.

_ דממה,  _ ענתה הת'ר בחידתיות הרגילה שלה.

אז שמעה מאיה דבר נוסף, לא יותר מלחישה. היא עברה בכל הבית, הרעידה את הקירות והקפיאה את עצמותיה. כמו משב רוח שורקת. היא הקשיבה בריכוז, היה משהו משונה בצליל הזה. הוא נשמע כמעט כמו שפה, שפה עתיקה ולא מוכרת שרק עכשיו היא מתחילה להבין. כאילו מאז ומעולם ידעה אותה אבל עכשיו נפתחה דלת במוחה שעזרה לה לשמוע.

ואז התור שלה נגמר.

היא ידעה את זה באותו ביטחון שבו הכריזה הת'ר על תחילת תורה קודם לכן.

היא ידעה את זה כי הוא אמר לה.

הבית דיבר אליה.


	7. פרק 7

גיא לא היסס כלל כשיצא סוף סוף מהחדר מלא הדם שנקלע אליו. הוא פתח את הדלת הבאה וחשף חלל מפואר למראה. הרצפה הייתה רצפת אבן אפורה ומשני צדדיו של גיא היו שורות של ספסלי עץ אשר פנו לקדמת החדר, שם עמד על במה אורגן עצום בגודלו. גיא שמע את הצעדים שלו מהדהדים בחלל כשפסע פנימה. הוא סקר את החדר בהשתאות.

_ אתה נראה כמו ילד חכם, אבל בכל זאת פספסת את החלק הכי חשוב בחדר,  _ אמר הפרופסור.

"על מה אתה מדבר?" שאל גיא.

_ הכספת,  _ אמר הפרופסור.

גיא הסתכל סביב ובאמת, בפינת החדר הייתה כספת שקועה בקיר. גיא התקרב אליה כדי לבחון את המנעול. זה היה מנעול קוד סיבובי, לגיא היה כזה מנעול בלוקר שלו. הוא רכן והצמיד את האוזן אל דלת הכספת. המנעול השמיע תקתוק עדין כשגיא סובב אותו. הוא התחיל לסובב אותו בכיוון הנגדי עד שנשמע תקתוק נוסף. גיא סובב את המנעול חזרה וחיכה להישמע התקתוק האחרון. הכספת נותרה נעולה. גיא ניסה לפתוח אותה שוב אבל המנעול נתקע ואי אפשר היה לסובב אותו.

במרחק שני חדרים ממנו, מנעול אחר נפתח. נעה הדפה בהקלה את הדלת שהשאירה אותה לכודה בחשכת המסדרון, רק כדי לגלות שגם החדר אליו חזרה חשוך באותה מידה.

"דור?" היא קראה, "גיא? מישהו?"

נעה גיששה לאורך הקיר וחיפשה את אחת מהדלתות שזכרה כי היו בחדר הזה. למרבה אכזבתה, כל אחת מארבעתן היו נעולות.

"לא, לא, לא, לא, לא, לא," נעה שיקשקה את הדלת בפראות אבל זו לא זזה. "לעזאזל!" היא צעקה.

גיא שמע צעקה מעומעמת שדמתה מאוד לאחותו, "נעה?" הוא צעק אליה בחזרה. "נעה, מה קרה?" אבל נעה לא שמעה אותו. היא רק המשיכה לבעוט בדלת הנעולה ולקלל את הסוללות הארורות של הפנס שלה. "אני אבוא לעזור לך!" גיא צעק אפילו שלא ציפה שתשמע. "תחכי לי, נעה. בתורי אני בא!"

_ תורנו!  _ אמר פיטר לדור בהתרגשות.

דור קם ממקום מושבו על שפת מאגר המים התת קרקעי. הוא הלך בזהירות אל הדלת הבאה שהייתה מימינו. הרצפה הייתה קצת חלקלקה אבל דור היה יציב באופן מפתיע. הוא פתח את הדלת ונכנס אל החדר הבא. גם החדר הזה היה קריר וחשוך כמו כל החדרים במרתף. דור הריח ריח של אוכל רקוב שעלה מחבית שעמדה בפינה. עוד כמה חביות ריקות עמדו בשורה בצד השני של החדר ולידן היה ארון פתוח שמדפיו ריקים. עם קצת דמיון דור היה יכול לנחש שזה היה פעם המזווה.

אור מסנוור הופיע במרכז החדר. דור הסיט את מבטו וסוכך אל עיניו בידו. האור דעך מעט ודור הסתכל בזהירות לכיוון מקור האור. בהתחלה הוא לא ראה דבר, רק כדור אור קטן שריחף במרכז החדר והתעופף באיטיות אל הרצפה. לאט לאט האור התגבש לכדי צורה לבנה וזוהרת. זה נראה כמעט כמו עלה. העלה הלבן המשיך ליפול אל הרצפה באיטיות כשהוא מתנודד ברוח.

דור מיהר אל העלה והניח לו ליפול אל תוך כף ידו המושטת. זה לא היה עלה, זאת הייתה נוצה. היא הייתה לבנה-זהובה, זוהרת ומקסימה ביופיה. היה נדמה לדור שהיא מרטטת בלחש משונה, כמו שיר מזמור עתיק.

_ הו!  _ פיטר התפעל.

"אתה יודע מה זה?" שאל דור.

_ הנוצה, היא מספרת על המלאך שהשיל אותה. _

"מלאך?"

_ כן,  _ פיטר ענה בהתרגשות.  _ אתה מרגיש את העוצמה שלה? _

לדור לא היה שום מושג איך הנוצה מספרת למישהו משהו אבל הוא בהחלט הרגיש את הזמזום המסתורי הזה שבקע ממנה. היא הרגישה קלילה ורכה בכף ידו, אבל היה לה משקל נוסף, הכוח הטמון בה. היא רצתה להיות חופשייה ולהתאחד עם הקרקע.

דור מצמץ בבלבול כשהבין שהוא חושב על הרצונות של נוצה. הוא שם אותה בזהירות בכיס המכנס שלו.

_ הזדמנות שנייה,  _ אמר פיטר.  _ היא שרה על הזדמנות שנייה. _

שום דבר במקום הזה לא נראה לדור הגיוני. ככל שהוא התקדם, כך הוא הבין פחות. ככה בדיוק הרגישה לוטם כשמיסי אמרה לה שזהו תורה. היא יצאה מחדר השינה בקומה העליונה שבו הייתה והלכה אל הרחבה שבמעלה המדרגות המגיעות מקומת הקרקע. בפתח החדר שמולה עמד פקמן ולידו יצור שנראה כמו בובת סמרטוטים בצורת כלב.

"מה זה, פקמן?" לוטם שאלה בחשדנות.

הכלב הוציא את לשונו וכשכש בזנב בהתרגשות כאילו הבין שלוטם מדברת עליו. טיפה קטנה של ריר זלגה מקצה שפתו ונשרה על הרצפה.

"את הראשונה לפגוש את הכלב שלי, מק'רירי," פקמן ליטף את הכלב על ראשו וזה קיפצץ בהתרגשות והזיל על הרצפה עוד טיפת ריר.

"מק'רירי? כי הוא מזיל ריר?" לוטם שאלה בספקנות. לא שהייתה ללוטם התנגדות לעובדה שלפקמן יש כלב, היא אפילו אהבה כלבים, פשוט הקשר בין החיה המריירת הזאת וכלב היה נדמה... מקרי.

"לא, קראתי לו ככה כי השם הזה פשוט יושב עליו," אמר פקמן. "את לא חושבת?"

"כי הוא מזיל ריר."

"טוב, בסדר. קראתי לו ככה כי הוא מזיל ריר," פקמן הרים ידיים בכניעה. "אבל זה עדיין לא מגיע לו שתסתכלי עליו ככה."

מק'רירי, שלא היה נראה שהמבטים הסולדים של לוטם משפיעים עליו, דילג דרך המחסום הבלתי נראה שמנע מפקמן לצאת ורץ אל לוטם. מבט כלבי אחד היה כל מה שנדרש כדי להמיס את הלב של לוטם. היא ליטפה את ראשו בחיבה ולא התלוננה כשנזל על נעליה. הכלב העליז חזר אל בעליו בכשכוש זנב והתיישב בפתח חדר הכושר.

"טוב, אני חושבת שאני אלך לשם," לוטם הצביעה על הדלת שמשמאלה. היא פתחה אותה ונכנסה אל עליית גג מתפוררת. ברגע שדרכה על רצפת העץ הקרש שעליו עמדה צנח מטה והיא נפלה אל חור שנפער ברצפה. לוטם נאחזה בשולי הרצפה שסביבה וניסתה שלא ליפול. היא מתחה את הרגליים וניסתה למצוא נקודת אחיזה אבל לא היה תחתיה שום דבר. הידיים שלה התעייפו מהמאמץ ולפני שהספיקה להיטיב את אחיזתה היא החליקה דרך החור ונפלה מטה.

היא פגעה במשטח מתכתי. הכל סביבה היה חשוך אבל היא הרגישה שהיא מחליקה מטה על גבי המשטח הקר. כעבור חצי דקה של החלקה היא ראתה עיגול של אור לפניה. היא נפלה דרך הפתח אל חדר לבן וקר. היא נחתה על היד שלה בתנוחה כואבת והאוויר עזב את ריאותיה בנשיפה חדה. לוטם הביטה מעלה אל הפתח שפלט אותה אבל התקרה הייתה אטומה.

"מוזר," היא מילמלה.

_ היד שלך נקועה,  _ אמרה מיסי.  _ תשתמשי בתיק הרפואי. _

לוטם הרימה את היד שעליה נפלה וכאב חד פילח את זרועה. "איך אני אשתמש בו?"

_ אני אעזור לך,  _ אמרה מיסי.  _ את צריכה לחבוש אותה. _

לוטם פתחה את התיק הרפואי ביד הבריאה וחיטטה בו עד שמצאה תחבושת.

"זה טוב?" היא שאלה את מיסי.

_ כן, תעטפי את היד שלך הכי מהודק שאת יכולה ותקשרי את התחבושת. _

לוטם מילאה את ההוראות על אף שכל נגיעה ביד גרמה לה כאבים עזים. כשפרק ידה היה סוף סוף חבוש היא הרגישה קצת יותר טוב.

_ עוד מעט זה יעבור והיד שלך תבריא,  _ אמרה מיסי.

"עוד מעט?" שאלה לוטם. "לא לוקח לפציעות כאלו לפחות כמה שבועות?"

_ אבל חבשת אותה,  _ אמרה מיסי כאילו חבישה היא פתרון קסם.  _ את תכף תבריאי. _

באמת, תוך מספר דקות לוטם כבר בקושי הרגישה את הכאב בידה. התחבושת המשונה הזאת באמת ריפאה אותה איכשהו. כשהכאב חלף, לוטם החלה לסקור את החדר שנפלה אליו. זאת הייתה מעבדה נטושה. על שולחנות העבודה היו מכשירי בדיקה מוזרים שלוטם לא ידעה למה הם משמשים. בפינה עמדו שני שלדים.

השלדים האלה הלחיצו אותה.

"זה רק פלסטיק, זה לא אמיתי," היא אמרה לעצמה.

_ על מה את מדברת?  _ אמרה מיסי.  _ השלדים האלה בהחלט אמיתיים. _ הקול שלה נשמע כמעט נרגש.

"לא יכול להיות," לוטם בחנה את השלדים בחשדנות. הם נראו כמו אמא וילד, עדיין מחובקים. הדברים שמיסי אמרה רק הלחיצו אותה יותר.

_ תחפשי אם יש שם משהו. _

"בשלדים?" שאלה לוטם בגועל.

_ כן! יכול להיות שיש בתוכם משהו שימושי,  _ מיסי הסבירה.

"אבל הם היו פעם אנשים! אני לא יכולה לגעת בהם."

_ יש משהו בתוך השלדים, אני בטוחה. זה בכלל לא כל כך נורא. תחשבי על זה כמו ניתוח אחרי המוות. _

"זה ממש לא משפר את התחושה שלי."

_ אני לא מאמינה שנתקעתי עם הילדה הכי פחדנית שיש. _

"זה לא הולך לעבוד עליי, אני לא נוגעת בשלדים וזה הסוף של הדיון הזה."

מיסי נשפה בעצבנות. לוטם יכלה להרגיש את התסכול שלה על כך שהיא לא זאת שמחליטה. היא ידעה שאם תינתן לה ההזדמנות, מיסי תיקח את השליטה מידיה של לוטם. היא פחדה ממה שמיסי עוד עלולה לעשות. אולי אם היא תשתף איתה פעולה רק הפעם...

"מה את רוצה שאני אעשה?"

מיסי ניעורה בהתרגשות,  _ תסתכלי בתוך השלד הגדול, ראיתי שם משהו כסוף. _

לוטם ממש לא רצתה לעשות את זה. היא התקרבה באיטיות אל השלד ובחנה אותו מרחוק. פתאום משהו השתנה. היא כבר לא כל כך נגעלה מהמחשבה על כך שהוא היה חי פעם. זה דווקא ריתק אותה. המערכת המורכבת של העצמות נראתה לה פתאום מופלאה ומסקרנת. היא הושיטה יד לתוך בית החזה של השלד וחיטטה עד שהרגישה משהו מתכתי. היא אחזה בחפץ ומשכה אותו החוצה. ברגע שראתה מה הדבר שהוציאה היא הפילה אותו על הרצפה.

"מה זה עושה פה?" קראה לוטם.

_ מישהו השאיר את זה שם,  _ מיסי אמרה בהרהור.

"מישהו השאיר שם גרזן?! איך זה בכלל נכנס שם?"

היא הסתכלה על כלי הנשק. הוא נראה חדש ובוהק לעומת החדר האפור והמאובק. לוטם הרימה אותו בזהירות. הוא היה קל יותר משנראה. לוטם בחנה אותו בהיסוס, הוא יכול להיות שימושי בהמשך. במיוחד עם הרמיזות שנשמעו לגבי מרדף שהולך להיות. לוטם תלתה את הגרזן על גבה וקיוותה שלא תצטרך להשתמש בו.

בינתיים, פקמן תהה לעצמו איך לוטם נעלמה פתאום אל תוך הרצפה. הוא יצא מחדר הכושר כשהמחסום הבלתי נראה נעלם והלך אל החדר שלוטם נכנסה אליו. בצעד השני שלו אל תוך החדר הרצפה נפלה והוא שקע בחור שנוצר. פקמן נאחז בשולי החור ממש כמו לוטם אבל הוא הצליח להנמיך את עצמו אל תוך החור עד שרגליו נגעו במשטח המתכת של המגלשה המוזרה. פקמן שיחרר את רצפת החדר שנאחז בה והתחיל להחליק במורד המגלשה.

בהמשך פקמן ראה חלון עגול המשקיף על חלל הכניסה שבו עמדו כשנכנסו לבית. הוא המשיך לגלוש עד שהגיע אל סף החלון אבל אז הוא חלף מתחתיו והמשיך להחליק הלאה. כעבור כמה שניות הופיע חלון נוסף המשקיף על החממה. גם הפעם פקמן חלף מתחת לחלון והמשיך להתקדם. פקמן המשיך לגלוש ולעבור חדרים שונים, באחד מהם ראה את צלליתה החשוכה של נעה ובאחד אחר ראה את גיא משחק עם מנעול של כספת.

_ אתה הולך לבחור? _ שאל פלאש בקוצר רוח.

"אני בוחר לאן ללכת?"

_ כן, אלא אם כן אתה מעדיף פשוט לראות סיור אינסופי בכל החדרים שבבית. _

פקמן התעלם מפלאש ובחן שוב את החדרים שהופיעו מולו. עכשיו החדרים נראו קצת שונים, אפורים ולחים יותר. הוא ראה מעיין אגם תת קרקעי וחלף גם על פניו. פתאום הוא ראה דמות של ילד קטן לבוש ירוק העומד באחד החדרים.

"זה דור!" פקמן שמח.

כשהתקרב אל החלון המשקיף אל החדר הוא הושיט את הידיים קדימה כדי למשוך את עצמו דרך הפתח. דור הסתובב אליו בהפתעה כשפקמן גלש פנימה אל החדר ונחת על הרצפה בצורה מגושמת.

"מה אתה עושה פה?" דור שאל.

"נפלתי לתוך המגלשה הזאת," פקמן הסתובב כדי להצביע על הפתח שדרכו עבר אבל הקיר היה אטום לחלוטין. "הייתה איזו מגלשה מוזרה שלקחה אותי בכל הבית ואז ראיתי אותך אז בחרתי לנחות פה."

דור לא אמר שום דבר. הוא לא ממש רצה לדבר עם אחיו באותו הרגע. היה לו קל יותר להעמיד פנים שהוא לא דואג לו כשהוא לא נחת מולו פתאום.

לפתע נפער פתח בקיר שממנו יצא פקמן ודרכו גלש כלב מסמורטט אך מאושר למראה. הוא קפץ החוצה אל החדר והפתח נסגר אחריו. פקמן חייך ורכן ללטף את מק'רירי הנאמן.

"הוא שלך?" שאל דור בשקט.

"כן, קוראים לו מק'רירי," דור היה צריך להתאמץ כדי לא לגחך למשמע השם. אחיו הקטן תמיד רצה כלב ומכל המקומות הוא מצא אחד דווקא כאן. "דור," אמר פקמן וניסה לגרום לאחיו הגדול להביט לו בעיניים. "אני באמת מצטער."

דור הסתכל על הגבר הרחב שהוא ידע שבתוכו שוכן אחיו הקטן, הוא נאנח אנחה עמוקה, "אני יודע."

"אני לא חשבתי שהם כל כך יכעסו, חשבתי שהם יעזרו," פקמן המשיך.

"אני יודע," דור אמר שוב. אחרי כמה שניות הוא הוסיף, "הם לא הבינו, אבל כשנחזור אתה יכול להסביר להם מה באמת קרה."

"מה זאת אומרת?" שאל פקמן. "אני אמרתי להם מה קרה, הם יודעים מה עשית ולמה. הם פשוט עדיין כועסים עליך."

"הם יודעים מה  **אני עשיתי?** " דור פתאום הרים את הקול. אם היה לו הקול הרגיל שלו הוא היה נשמע קצת יותר מאיים אבל בקולו של פיטר הוא נשמע קצת כמו צפצוף עצבני. "כל מה שעשיתי, כל מה שאי פעם עשיתי, היה לכפר על הטעויות  **שלך!** " דור הסתובב וניסה להירגע, "אתה מבין בכלל מה אתה עושה לפעמים? אתה חושב על מישהו חוץ מעצמך?"

פקמן הלך אחורה, פגוע. "אני מצטער שאני כזאת מעמסה," הוא הלך לאחת הדלתות הסגורות ועבר דרכה בשתיקה רועמת.

"רגע, חכה!" דור קרא לו. "זה לא מה שהתכוונתי להגיד!" אבל זה היה מאוחר מידי, המחסום הבלתי נראה מנע מדור ללכת בעקבות האח הקטן שהיה הסיבה היחידה שהייתה לו בחיים. כי אפילו כשהוא עשה טעויות, אפילו כשהוא היה הבן אדם הכי מעצבן שיש, דור עדיין אהב אותו יותר מכל אחד אחר. מק'רירי העיף מבט עצוב אחד בדור לפני שהלך בעקבות בעליו.

_ הוא יסלח לך,  _ פיטר אמר לדור בשקט.

"איך אתה יודע?" דור לחש.

_ כי למרות הכל, אני תמיד סלחתי להם. _


	8. פרק 8

_ אתה בסדר ילד?  _ שאל פלאש בעדינות לא אופיינית.

"האדם היחיד שאי פעם האמין בי שונא אותי. אז לא, אני לא ממש בסדר," אמר פקמן בקול רועד.

_ איך את מכיר את פיטר בכלל?  _ פלאש נשמע מבולבל.

פקמן שפשף את העיניים כדי למחות רטיבות לא קיימת, "לא משנה, בוא נמשיך."

החדר שאליו פקמן נכנס עכשיו היה מרתף יינות. לאורך הקיר היו מסודרות חביות ישנות זו על גבי זו. באוויר ריחף ריח מתוק ומשכר. על שולחן קטן שעמד בצד היה חפץ שנראה לא כל כך קשור למקום הזה. זה היה קמע זהב מפואר, תלוי על שרשרת. הקמע היה משובץ אבני חן מרהיבות ונצץ בחשכת המרתף. פקמן הרים את הקמע ובחן אותו. הוא הרגיש עוצמתי, ומסוכן.

כשענד את הקמע סביב צווארו, פקמן הרגיש חזק יותר, חכם יותר, מוצלח יותר מכל בחינה. הוא האמין בעצמו שוב.

_ אסור לך להוריד אותו לעולם,  _ הזהיר פלאש.

"למה?"

_ כמו שהכוח ניתן, כך הוא גם יכול להילקח. האובדן יהיה קשה פי כמה. _

מאיה, לעומתו, חשה אובדן מוחשי ביותר באותו הרגע. אובדן כושר ההליכה. היא הצליחה להתרומם מתוך הקרשים השבורים שעליהם התרסקה, כשהבית לחש לה שזהו תורה עכשיו. רגלה הימנית פעמה בכאבי תופת. היא נשענה על ארון קבורה שהיה לידה ונתמכה בו כשהיא מדדה בכבדות לכיוון הדלת של החדר. היא נפלה דרך הפתח וזעקה בכאב כשנחתה על רצפה מפוחמת.

"מי שם?" קרא קולה של ילדה מהדלת שמול מאיה.

"זאת מאיה, מי זאת?"

"את בסדר, מאיה? זאת לוטם," לוטם פתחה את הדלת שהייתה מול מאיה וניסתה לבוא לכיוונה אבל נתקלה במחסום הבלתי נראה. מאיה שכבה על הרצפה והחזיקה את הרגל הכואבת שלה. "אני יכולה לרפא אותך, אבל אני צריכה שתבואי אליי," אמרה לוטם.

מאיה הסתכלה על לוטם בייאוש. "אני לא יכולה ללכת," היא יבבה.

"את יכולה לעשות את זה, מאיה. תזחלי אליי אם את צריכה, אל תוותרי!"

מאיה דחפה את עצמה לכיוונה של לוטם ופרץ של כאב תקף אותה שוב. היא חשקה שיניים ודחפה שוב. באיטיות מייסרת, מאיה התקרבה אל הפתח בו עמדה לוטם ועודדה אותה להמשיך. "קדימה, עוד קצת! את תכף מגיעה!"

ברגע שכתפיה של מאיה עברו את סף הדלת לוטם משכה אותה פנימה. מאיה חנקה יבבת כאב נוספת. בעדינות מרשימה לילדה כזאת קטנה, לוטם קיבעה את רגלה של מאיה בתחבושת מהערכה הרפואית שלה. תחושתה של מאיה השתפרה מייד ותוך כמה דקות היא כבר הצליחה לעמוד ולצלוע בכוחות עצמה.

"הבית קורא לי," היא אמרה ללוטם לפני שעזבה את החדר. "מישהו נמצא בסכנה." לוטם לא יכלה להתנער מהתחושה שמאיה נשמעה ממש כמו מיסי שדיברה בראשה.

הדלת הבאה שמאיה פתחה הובילה אותה אל גרם מדרגות שטיפס מעלה. היא צלעה באיטיות מדרגה מדרגה עד שהגיעה לחדר מוכר. "זאת המבואה!" היא התפעלה מהמבנה המשונה של הבית הזה. היא שמעה לחישות, הבית רמז לה שמישהו צריך את עזרתה. היא ידעה שהוא קרוב, אבל איפה הוא?

הדלת שלידה הייתה פתוחה ודרכה מאיה יכלה לראות מספר חדרים ובקצהם חדר ובו במה עם אורגן.

"מה אני יכול לעשות אם זה תקוע?" מאיה שמעה מישהו אומר. "אז תפתח את זה בעצמך אם אתה כזה חכם!" אמר אותו הקול.

מאיה הלכה לכיוון הקול, הרגל שלה כבר כמעט חזרה לתפקד כרגיל. בחדר האורגן ראתה מאיה את דמות הפרופסור, לקח לה רגע להיזכר שזה גיא. "גיא, הכל בסדר?" היא שאלה.

"כן, הכספת הזאת פשוט נתקעה והפרופסור עולה לי על העצבים," גיא הצביע על כספת נעולה בפינת החדר.

"אולי אני אנסה אותה," מאיה הציעה. היא הצמידה את אוזנה לדלת הכספת וסובבה את המנעול ללא כל בעיה. היד שלה ידעה בטבעיות מה לעשות אפילו בלי שמאיה הייתה צריכה לחשוב על כך. המנעול תקתק חרישית ודלת הכספת נפתחה.

"איך עשית את זה?" גיא התפעל.

"אני לא כל כך בטוחה," מאיה לא זכרה שאי פעם למדה איך לפרוץ כספות.

בתוך התא הקטן שנפתח בקיר, היה מזרק בודד ובו נוזל שקוף.

"אתה יודע מה זה?" מאיה שאלה את גיא.

"לא," הוא אמר. "אבל את פתחת את הכספת, זה שלך."

מאיה לקחה את המזרק ושמה אותו בנרתיק שהיה תלוי על חגורתה. "אתה יודע אם יש מישהו שצריך עזרה פה? אני שמעתי משהו וחשבתי שאתה בסכנה."

"יכול להיות ששמעת את נעה, אני חושב שהיא ננעלה בחדר שלה," גיא הסביר. "עכשיו תורי אז אני אלך לעזור לה."

מאיה הנהנה וגיא עבר את שורות ספסלי העץ בחזרה אל החדר שבו נמצאת נעה. גיא דפק על הדלתות שעבר לידן, "נעה? נעה, איפה את?"

"גיא?" הוא שמע קול מפוחד כשהגיע למסדרון המאובק. "גיא, בבקשה תעזור לי."

גיא פתח את הדלת ומצא את נעה יושבת בחשכה ורועדת. "מה קרה?" הוא רץ אליה.

"חשבתי שאני לעולם לא אצליח לצאת," היא לחשה. "כולכם נעלמתם."

"למה כל כך חשוך פה?" גיא שאל.

"נגמרו לי הסוללות בפנס," נעה משכה באף.

גיא כרע ברך לצידה והוציא את הסוללות מהפנס שלו, "הנה, קחי את שלי." ברגע שנעה הכניסה את הסוללות החדשות לפנס שלה האור בחדר נדלק.

נעה חייכה בהקלה, "תודה."

ואז התחיל להישמע צליל חד שהכאיב לאוזניהם. "המרדף," אמרו נעה וגיא בו זמנית. הם תהו מי היה זה שהפעיל אותו הפעם. ובאותה מהירות שבה התחיל הצליל, כך הוא הפסיק.

_ זה התחיל,  _ נרעדה ויויאן.  _ הבוגד נמצא בינינו. _

_ זה התחיל,  _ צחקק הפרופסור.

"נעה, עכשיו תורך. תאספי את כולם, המרדף התחיל," גיא אמר במהירות.

נעה הסכימה, היא יצאה בחזרה אל המבואה. היה שם גרם מדרגות שהוביל מטה, נועה הייתה בטוחה שהוא לא היה שם קודם. היא החליטה לרדת בו. בתחתית המדרגות האוויר הרגיש קר ולח, היא הייתה במרתף. לוטם גם הייתה שם, בפתח החדר הסמוך.

"נעה, שמעת את זה?" היא קראה.

"כן, המרדף התחיל. אנחנו חייבים להתאסף. ויויאן אמרה לי משהו על זה שיש בוגד."

"יש כאן עוד חדר שלא נכנסתי אליו," לוטם הצביעה על דלת באחורי המעבדה. "יכול להיות שיש שם מישהו."

"טוב, אני אלך לבדוק שם," אמרה נעה. "בתורך את יכולה ללכת לשם," נעה הצביעה על דלת פתוחה שהייתה מולה.

"ניפגש פה אחרי זה," סיכמה לוטם.

נעה חלפה על פני לוטם ונכנסה אל החדר שבאחורי המעבדה. על רצפת האבן היו כתמים אדומים שדמו באופן מחשיד לכתמי דם, אבל החלק המטריד ביותר בחדר הזה היה הכוכב המחומש שצוייר על הרצפה. בכל אחד מקודקודי הכוכב היה נר כבוי. על קיר החדר הייתה תלויה מסיכת עור.

נעה הרגישה שויויאן מרותקת למראה הנרות שעל הרצפה. ויויאן המשיכה לדמיין איך החדר היה נראה מואר באור הלהבות של הנרות. ואז היא דימיינה את כל החדר עולה בלהבות. נעה כפתה על עצמה להסתכל הצידה והחיזיון נעלם. ויויאן נשפה באכזבה. המסיכה שעל הקיר סיקרנה את נעה. היא הורידה אותה מהמתלה ובחנה אותה. היא קירבה אותה אל הפנים, רק כדי לראות אם היא תתאים לה. המסיכה התלבשה על פניה בדיוק. נעה חייכה וקשרה את המסיכה במקומה.

חיזיון האש של ויויאן שב להופיע, אבל הפעם זה לא הפריע לנעה. האש דווקא נראתה לה מקסימה. היא לקחה את אחד הנרות והדליקה אותו בעזרת מצית שהיה בחגורתה. נעה ישבה על הרצפה, הנר החמים אחוז בין ידיה, וחייכה.


	9. פרק 9

המרדף התחיל. הבוגד ביניהם.

דור ופקמן הסתכלו אחד על השני דרך פתח הדלת שביניהם. דור עבר את הדלת ונכנס לחדר של פקמן. "מה אנחנו עושים?" הוא שאל.

"אני לא יודע," אמר פקמן.

"מאיה! פקמן! מישהו שם?" זאת הייתה לוטם. הקול שלה הדהד במעברים מכיוון האגם התת קרקעי.

"לוטם! אני פה!" פקמן צעק בחזרה לכיוונה.

"אנחנו צריכים להתאסף! יש שם עוד מישהו?"

"כן, דור פה!" פקמן אמר. הוא הסתכל לכיוון הדלת הסגורה שבחדר, "אנחנו יכולים לבדוק בחדר שיש פה!"

"בסדר!" לוטם צעקה, "אני תכף באה!"

"למה הם קוראים לך פקמן?" שאל דור בשקט.

פקמן חייך, "זה סיפור די מצחיק, למען האמת..."

 _המרדף,_ פלאש הזכיר לו.

"אבל לא הפעם," פקמן אמר. "זה עדיין תורך, אתה יכול לבדוק בחדר הבא."

דור פתח את הדלת וצעד לחדר הבא. זאת הייתה מעבדה. פלורסנט מהבהב אחד האיר את שולחן העבודה המוכתם והקירות המתקלפים. הרגליים של דור נחלשו והוא קרס לרצפה.

_הוא עמד בחדר עצום. הכל נראה מאוד מטושטש אבל משהו אחד הוא ראה בצורה חדה וברורה. זה היה אחיו הקטן, כלומר, הדמות שלו. הוא שכב על הרצפה, מרוסק ופצוע. בגוף חלוש הוא הושיט יד אל צווארו והוריד ממנו את הקמע שהוא קיבל ממש בתורו הקודם. בנשימה עייפה הוא זרק את הקמע לכיוונו של דור ובזמן שהקמע הסתחרר באוויר דור ראה את הכוח נוטש את אחיו כשהוא קורס לרצפה._

_הוא מת._

דור לא הצליח לזוז. הגוף של דור הקים אותו בכוחות עצמו, הוא היה מותש מידי מכדי לחשוב. "אתה חייב להתאושש, זה לא נגמר," פיטר מילמל. דור לא שם לב אפילו שהוא כבר לא שולט בגופו. פיטר לקח את המימייה שהייתה בחגורתו ושטף את הפנים, "בבקשה, תחזור." הוא אמר לדור, "אני צריך אותך."

_אני לא יכול, אני לא יכול._

"אתה חייב, בשבילו," פיטר הכריח את דור להסתכל על אחיו שעמד בפתח החדר והסתכל עליו במבט מודאג.

דור נשם נשימה עמוקה. הריאות היו שלו שוב, הגוף היה שלו. הוא הבין כמה קרוב הוא היה לאבד את השליטה. אם פיטר לא היה עוזר לו, הוא כנראה לא היה מצליח.

"למה עשית את זה?" שאל דור בלחישה.

 _כי אתה שומר עליי,_ אמר פיטר. _אני צריך אותך._

"אתם בסדר שם?" לוטם שאלה, הקול שלה נשמע קרוב יותר מקודם. פקמן ודור פנו לכיוון שלה וראו אותה חוצה את האגם התת קרקעי ומתקרבת אליהם. כשהגיעה לחדר של פקמן היא נעצרה, "אולי תבדוק רק את החדר הבא ואז נחזור לאן שקבעתי לפגוש את נעה." היא הצביעה על הדלת שהייתה מאחורי דור.

"בסדר, את יודעת איפה גיא?" פקמן שאל.

"לא ראיתי אותו כבר כמה תורות," היא בדיוק רכנה כדי ללטף את הראש של מק'רירי.

פקמן עבר את המעבדה שבה עמד דור ופתח את הדלת בקצה, מק'רירי דילג בשמחה בעקבותיו. בחדר שאליו נכנס פקמן הייתה דלת מתכת עצומה, דלת של כספת. לא היה בו עוד דבר פרט למראה התלויה על הקיר. פקמן התקרב אל המראה, היה בה משהו מוכר.

ואז הוא ראה את עצמו, כלומר, את פלאש. הוא עמד בחדר שינה שפקמן זכר מהקומה העליונה ונראה מבוהל עד מוות. פקמן חייך, הוא ידע בדיוק מה לעשות. הוא הושיט יד לזכוכית של המראה וכתב עליה- "זה יעזור". פקמן חיטט בכיס שלו עד שמצא את הקוביות הכסופות והקרירות שקיבל קודם לכן. הוא הושיט את ידו קדימה והציג להשתקפותו את הקוביות. סמלים דהויים הופיעו על הקוביות וההשתקפות רכנה קדימה כדי לבחון אותן. פקמן סגר את כף ידו ושיקשק את הקוביות כמה פעמים לפני שהטיל אותן דרך המראה. המראה חזרה לשקף את החדר שבו פקמן עמד.

ואז, ללא כל אזהרה, פקמן הרגיש משהו מושך אותו מבפנים והכל סביבו נהפך לערבוביה של צבעים. ראשו הסתחרר והוא הרגיש את הקיבה שלו מטפסת לגרונו. הוא הרגיש שהוא נחבט כנגד משהו קר והסחרחורת הפסיקה.

"פקמן? אתה בסדר? איך הגעת לפה?"

הוא פקח את העיניים שלו לאט וחיכה שהראייה שלו תתחדד שוב. הבטן שלו עדיין הרגישה כאילו היא מתערבלת והוא חשש שאם יזוז הוא עלול להקיא. הוא שכב על הרצפה בחדר אחר שלא היה בו קודם, מאיה רכנה לצידו ונראתה מאוד מודאגת. הוא הצמיד את המצח לרצפה וזה מיקד אותו קצת. הוא הצליח לדבר.

"היו לי את הקוביות האלה, כשהטלתי אותן הופעתי פה," הוא אמר. "ויש לי כאב ראש נוראי."

"תשתה קצת מים," מאיה הגישה לו את המימייה שלו. "אתה יודע איפה האחרים?"

פקמן שתה את המים בתודה, "כן, כולם במרתף. אנחנו צריכים לפגוש אותם. וגם את גיא, אני לא יודע איפה הוא."

"הוא אמור להיות כאן באיזור," מאיה אמרה.

דור ולוטם עדיין עמדו במרתף ובהו בנקודה שבה פקמן עמד עד לפני שנייה.

"איפה הוא?" שאלה לוטם.

מק'רירי זינק מייד אל דלת החדר והתחיל לרוץ אל האגם התת קרקעי והיציאה מהמרתף. 

"אנחנו צריכים ללכת אחריו," דור אמר.

ללא כל התייחסות לסדר התורות או לכללים שהמשחק התנהל על פיהם עד עכשיו, דור הלך בעקבותיו של הכלב. למרבה הפתעתם של השניים, הוא עבר את הדלת בלי קושי.

"זה תורך?" היא שאלה בהפתעה.

"לא," דור נשמע המום באותה מידה.

 _המרדף התחיל,_ פיטר אמר שוב. _הכללים השתנו._

"זה המרדף," אמר דור. "כנראה שעכשיו מותר לנו ללכת מתי שאנחנו רוצים."

לוטם החליטה לבחון את התיאוריה וחצתה את מפתן הדלת שהוביל למזווה. דור מיהר לבוא בעקבותה. הם רצו אחרי מק'רירי כשדילג דרך האגם התת קרקעי וחצו אותו בחזרה לכניסה למרתף. הכלב הקטן קיפץ במעלה המדרגות שמובילות למבואה ונעלם. 

"נעה, את כאן?" לוטם קראה.

"אני פה," נעה יצאה מהמעבדה שדרכה עברה קודם ובאה אליהם.

"מה זאת המסיכה הזאת?" שאלה לוטם.

נעה חייכה, "מצאתי אותה."

לוטם חשה קצת אי נוחות, ההתנהגות המוזרה הזאת הזכירה לה את מה שמאיה אמרה לה לפני שהלכה, שהבית דיבר אליה. הם באמת צריכים לצאת מכאן, לפני שהם ישתגעו. "בואו נעלה למעלה," היא אמרה.

הקבוצה פנתה אל המדרגות שהובילו מעלה וטיפסו בחזרה אל המבואה, שם נתקלו במאיה, פקמן ומק'רירי שהתרוצץ בהתרגשות סביב בעליו וכמעט הפיל אותו. "ראיתם את גיא?" שאלה נעה. "הוא אמר לי שאנחנו צריכים להתאסף."

"לא ראיתי אותו מאז שהלך למצוא אותך," אמרה מאיה.

התקרה מעליהם חרקה ופסיעות נשמעו. קול הצעדים התקדם אל המדרגות והן חרקו כשמישהו ירד לכיוונם. "גיא?" שאלה נעה. כולם הסתכלו לכיוון גרם המדרגות וחיכו.

* * *

"שלום," אמר האיש המוזר לגיא. העיניים שלו היו ענקיות, מטורפות והחיוך שלו מפחיד אף יותר.

גיא הרגיש את הפרופסור מתפתל בתוכו ומנסה להשתלט על גופם. הוא נאבק בו בכוח וקמץ את כפות ידיו בצד גופו כדי שהפרופסור לא יוכל לקחת אותן. "מי אתה?" גיא שאל את האיש.

"אני הנצח," הוא אמר והמשיך לחייך. "אני הכל. אני המוות והשאול." הוא צחק צחוק מטורף.

הצליל הצורם עדיין רעם בראשו של גיא והוא כמעט ולא הצליח לחשוב. "אתה עשית את זה, אתה הפעלת את המרדף."

המטורף הנהן וחיכך ידיים.

"איך עוצרים את זה?" גיא שאל וניסה להפסיק את הרעידות של הידיים שלו.

"אי אפשר לעצור את זה," המטורף חייך. "אפשר רק לנצח."

גיא הופתע לגלות שהוא מבין מה המטורף רוצה להגיד. הוא פתח את הידיים הקמוצות שלו והצליל הצורם נפסק.


	10. פרק 10

"גיא, זה אתה?" נועה קראה במעלה המדרגות. צליל הצעדים המשיך להתקרב לעברם. אלו היו צעדים כבדים, איטיים. 

בראש המדרגות הופיעה דמותו של הפרופסור וכל הקבוצה נשמה לרווחה. "כבר הדאגת אותנו," אמר פקמן. אבל גיא לא ענה. הוא המשיך לרדת במדרגות באיטיות. פתאום הופיע אדם נוסף, בעל גלימה חומה ארוכה ועיניים מטורפות. האדם ציחקק חרישית כשראה את הקבוצה. 

"מי זה, גיא?" נועה שאלה בחשדנות. 

צחוקו של האדם התגבר והוא השליך את ראשו לאחור והתפקע כאילו נועה סיפרה בדיחה מצויינת. 

לוטם הרגישה שמשהו לא בסדר. היא הסתכלה בעיניו של גיא וחיפשה אותו, את הניצוץ הזה שהיה בו תמיד. הן היו קרות וריקות. "זה לא גיא," לוטם אמרה. 

_ הבוגד,  _ ויויאן אמרה לנועה. 

"לא," היא אמרה. "זה לא יכול להיות." 

גיא, או הפרופסור, הושיט יד לנרתיק שהיה תלוי על חגורתו ושלף ממנו בקבוק זכוכית קטן מלא בנוזל סגול. הוא הרים את הבקבוק וטלטל אותו מול האור כך שהנוזל התערבל. "אני מקווה שאתם מוכנים לרוץ," הוא אמר והטיל את הבקבוקון על הרצפה.

הבקבוקון התנפץ והנוזל הסגול התאדה והפך לעשן סגול שהתפשט בחדר. "אל תשאפו את זה!" לוטם צעקה כשהעשן התחיל להסתיר את גיא והאיש המטורף שלידו. בשלב הזה העשן מילא כבר את כל החדר והם לא ראו דבר. מאיה ניסתה להחזיק מעמד אבל תוך כמה רגעים היא החלה להשתעל והעשן חדר לריאותיה. לוטם ניסתה ללכת לכיוון הדלת של החדר אבל היא נתקלה ברהיט וכמעט נפלה. מק'רירי נבח בבלבול כשלא הצליח לראות דבר. בזה אחר זה הם נכנעו ושאפו את העשן. היה לו טעם מתוק, קצת דומה ליין, והוא התפשט במהרה. כעבור דקה העשן החל להתפוגג והיה אפשר לראות שוב את החדר.

משום מה החדר נראה פתאום גדול יותר משהיה קודם. דור הסתכל סביבו והבחין בעכבר ענקי שרץ לאורך הקיר. הוא היה כל כך גדול שדור חשב שהם באותו הגובה, אבל זה לא ייתכן, בני אדם הרי הרבה יותר גדולים מעכברים. אולם אז הוא הסתכל לכיוון המדרגות ונשמתו נעתקה. כל מדרגה הייתה גבוהה ממנו פי שתיים. הוא היה צריך למתוח את הצוואר כדי לראות את הפרופסור שירד כעת במדרגות האחרונות ורכן לעברם.

"ממש מופלא!" הוא אמר. "אתם בדיוק בגודל המושלם לשמש בניסוי שלי."

גיבורי הקבוצה התקבצו יחדיו, קטנים ומבוהלים. הם לא יכלו לתאר לעצמם מה הוא רוצה לעשות בהם. בעיקר הם לא הבינו מדוע הוא עושה את זה. מה שעד עכשיו עוד הזכיר משחק, גם אם באופן קלוש, שינה כעת את פניו. בצעד אחד הוא יוכל למחוץ אותם אם ירצה בכך, אבל למה הוא מחכה?

הפרופסור חייך ופנה לכיוון המדרגות המטפסות מעלה, "בואו, מתוקים שלי. מצאתי לכם צעצוע חדש!" טפיפות עדינות נשמעו במורד המדרגות ותוך כמה רגעים הופיעו בראשן ארבעה חתולים נבזיים למראה. פרוותם הייתה אפורה וקצרה ועיניהם בצבע ירוק בוהק. אחד מהם ליקק את שפתיו כשראה את הגיבורים הקטנים. חתול אחר נשף נשיפה רגוזה ושערו סמר, עיניו היו ממוקדות במשהו מאחורי גבם של הגיבורים.

פקמן התכוון להסתובב ולראות מה זה אך אז הוא נחטף מהרצפה ונישא תלוי מחולצתו. קול נהמה בקע מאחוריו וטיפת ריר ענקית הרטיבה אותו. הוא סובב את ראשו והחשד שלו אושר, זה היה מק'רירי, גדול פי כמה וכמה מבעליו. הוא החזיק את חולצתו של פקמן בפיו ונהם על החתולים.

החתולים לא נראו מתרשמים מכך והמשיכו להתקדם בעצלות לכיוון טרפם. נשיפה עצבנית נוספת מצד החתולים הפחידה את מק'רירי והוא כמעט שמט את פקמן מהפה. בינתיים שאר הגיבורים לא חיכו לראות מה יקרה והתחילו לרוץ לכיוון אחד החדרים הסמוכים. שני חתולים פנו ורצו אחריהם והשניים האחרים נשארו והמשיכו בקרב הנהמות.

לוטם ניסתה לרוץ מהר ככל שרגליה הקצרות אפשרו לה אבל החתולים כבר עמדו להשיג אותה. היא קפצה והסתתרה מאחורי רגל של כיסא שעמד בצמוד לקיר. היא שמעה שריטות כשהחתול שרדף אחריה ניסה להוציא אותה ממקום המחבוא שלה אבל היא לא זזה. אחרי כמה רגעים השריטות הפסיקו ולוטם נשמה נשימה עמוקה.

"לוטם?" היא שמעה לחישה. "את כאן?"

היא הציצה מעבר לרגל הכיסא וראתה את פקמן מכוסה בריר ומחפש אותה. "אני פה," היא אמרה.

"בואי, מהר!"

פקמן לקח את ידה והם התחילו לרוץ אל עבר הכניסה לחממה. מאחוריהם מק'רירי והחתולים עוד נאבקו זה בזה. המבואה, שהייתה גדולה גם ככה, נראתה להם עצומה כעת. הם רצו בכל כוחם אבל המרחק עד לדלת היה רב. כעבור שתי דקות של ריצה שהמורה לספורט שלהם היה גאה בה, הם חצו את סף הדלת ועמדו מעבר לקיר, מתנשמים.

לוטם ניסתה לדבר אפילו שבקושי הצליחה לנשום, "מאיפה-" נשימה, "הם-" נשימה, "הגיעו?"

"אני לא יודע," פקמן אמר. למרות הריצה האינטנסיבית הוא לא הרגיש קושי מיוחד. היה בו מין דחף שהניע אותו קדימה. "אנחנו חייבים לצאת מהבית הזה."

לוטם הסתכלה סביב על החממה וניסתה לחשוב איך יוכלו לצאת משם. המרחבים הירוקים שנשקפו מבעד לחלונות היו כל כך קרובים, ובכל זאת בלתי מושגים. משב אוויר קליל פרע את שערה והיא הסתכלה לכיוון ממנו בא. במרכז תקרת הזכוכית של החממה, בחלקה הגבוה ביותר, היה חלון קטן.

"פקמן," לוטם אמרה. "אני חושבת שיש לי רעיון."

נועה, מאיה ודור פרצו בריצה לחדר המשחקים. נועה קפצה לתוך נעל קטנה שהייתה זרוקה על הרצפה, מאיה נכנסה לקופסת הבובות ודור השתופף מתחת לצעצוע פלסטיק של מטוס. החתולים רצו לתוך החדר בקלילות והחלו לרחרח את סביבתם. אחד מהם התקרב לנעל של נועה במידה מסוכנת. הוא הושיט את כפתו להפוך את הנעל ואז דעתו הוסחה.

"היי!" קראה מאיה מצידו השני של החדר. "תעזוב את חברה שלי!" היא אחזה בידה סיכת תפירה שמצאה על הרצפה ונופפה אותה בתנועות מאיימות. החתול לא נראה מתרשם מהחרב המאולתרת של מאיה. הוא והחתול השני החלו לרוץ לכיוונה בציפורניים שלופות.

"חתולי!" נועה צעקה לעברם, "בוא הנה, קיצי מיצי."

החתולים המבולבלים עצרו במקומם אך לרגע, לפני שהחליטו לסוב על עקבותם ולרוץ שוב לכיוון נועה.

"בואו אליי!" מאיה קראה להם.

החתולים שבו והסתובבו. אחד מהם נראה משועשע מהמשחק, השני רק נראה רעב. דור ניסה לחשוב מה הם יכולים לעשות, הם חייבים למצוא דרך לצאת מהבית הזה. הראש שלו נחבט במטוס הצעצוע כשהזדקף ואחת הסוללות שלו נפלה על הרצפה. שני החתולים עצרו והסתכלו לכיוונו בריכוז.

"חתלתולוני!" מאיה צעקה לכיוונם והם שכחו את דור.

_ אתה חושב שזה יכול לעוף?  _ שאל פיטר.

"מה יכול לעוף?"

_ המטוס הזה, היה לי אחד כזה כשהייתי קטן. _

"פיטר, אתה גאון!" אמר דור בשמחה. "אנחנו יכולים לצאת במטוס." הוא הסתכל סביבו וחיפש את הסוללה שנפלה. בקושי רב הוא הצליח להרים אותה ולהכניס אותה לבית הסוללות. הוא מצא מתג קטן בתחתית המטוס ודחף אותו בכוח עד שזז. המטוס לא הגיב.

"אולי נגמרו לו הסוללות," אמר דור.

_ לא, לא. אתה צריך שלט כדי להפעיל אותו. ככה גם המטוס שהיה לי פעל. _

דור הסתכל סביב החדר, מאחורי נועה היה מוטל על הרצפה שלט צעצוע שנראה מתאים. "נועה! השלט מאחורייך! אנחנו צריכים אותו!" הוא צעק.

החתולים שעד עכשיו רצו אל נועה הסתובבו כעת אל דור ושמחו על הטרף החדש שהצטרף למשחק. נועה מיהרה אל השלט ובחנה את הכפתורים שלו. "מה לעשות?" היא צעקה לדור.

"תלחצי על משהו!"

נועה לחצה על אחד מהכפתורים והפרופלור שבחזית המטוס הסתובב לרגע ואז נדם. היא לחצה שוב על הכפתור והפעם החזיקה אותו כך שהפרופלור המשיך להסתובב והמטוס זז קדימה. בהתחלה הוא זז לאט אבל תוך רגע הגביר קצב עד שכמעט התרומם מהרצפה. נועה עצרה אותו לפני שהתנגש בקיר.

"לכו למטוס!" מאיה צעקה. "אני אעסיק אותם!"

"לא!" נועה סירבה.

"את מוכרחה ללכת, נועה!" מאיה התעקשה. "תחיי בשביל גיא!"

"גיא לא מת! וגם את לא תמותי!"

אחד החתולים הגיע עד מאיה והיא דקרה אותו בסיכה שלה, הוא נרתע בכאב וחשף את שיניו. "לכו עכשיו!"

דור הגיע לצידה של נועה בלי ששמה לב ועכשיו הוא התחיל לגרור את השלט לעבר המטוס הקטן. נועה נחלצה לעזרתו ויחד הם גררו את השלט והעמיסו אותו על מטוס הצעצוע. דור טיפס מעלה והושיט לנועה יד אבל היא הסתכלה על מאיה שעוד נאבקה בחתולים.

"בואי, נועה. ניקח אותה במטוס," הוא אמר.

נועה הנהנה וטיפסה אל המושב שליד הטייס. הם הניחו את השלט לפניהם כמו הגה. נועה לחצה שוב על הכפתור והתניעה את המטוס, דור אחז בידית קטנה על השלט וסובב אותה כך שהמטוס פנה שמאלה בקשת רחבה. לאט לאט המטוס התחיל להתרומם באוויר. הוא בבירור לא נועד למשקל הזה אבל הצליח בכל זאת לשאת אותם מעלה. "תפנה לשם!" נועה הצביעה על מאיה שנדחקה לעבר הקיר על ידי שני החתולים. דור כיוון את המטוס והם ריחפו אל עבר מאיה ונחתו על ארגז משחקים שעמד לידה. נועה קפצה מתוך המטוס והושיטה את ידה לחברתה שעמדה על הרצפה ודקרה את החתולים בקריאות קרב.

"מאיה, תיקחי את היד שלי!"

מאיה הסתכלה לרגע לכיוונה של נועה וזה היה מספיק כדי שאחד החתולים יתפוס אותה בפיו. היא צעקה בכאב וניסתה לדקור את החתול אך ללא הועיל. החתול ניער אותה בחוזקה והטיל אותה הצידה. מאיה שכבה על הרצפה בתנוחה לא טבעית וצד גופה דימם.

"לא!!" נועה צעקה.

החתול ליקק את שפתיו והסתכל על נועה בתיאבון. דור מיהר למשוך אותה מקצה ארגז המשחקים. "את חייבת לקום, נועה. אנחנו חייבים לברוח מכאן." נועה נאבקה וצעקה, עד אותו הרגע היא לא חשבה שזה אפשרי. שום דבר במשחק הזה לא נראה אמיתי. ואז לקחו לה את מאיה. היא חיפשה את מאיה במקום שהחתול העיף אותה אליו, אבל היא כבר לא הייתה שם. היא נעלמה. משהו שמאיה אמרה לה הדהד פתאום במחשבותיה, תחיי בשביל גיא. היא צדקה, נועה ידעה בליבה שגיא עדיין חי והיא חייבת להציל אותו מאחיזתו של הפרופסור.

היא קמה על רגליה וחזרה אל המטוס. דור טיפס אחריה והם התניעו אותו שוב. החתולים קפצו וניסו לתפוס אותם אבל הם טסו גבוה והשאירו אותם מאחוריהם. היא חייבת להציל את גיא, גם אם זה הדבר האחרון שתעשה.


	11. פרק 11

"אין סיכוי שנצליח להגיע לשם, גם אם היינו בגובה הרגיל שלנו זה היה בלתי אפשרי."

פקמן הסתכל בייאוש לעבר הפתח בתקרת החממה שלוטם הצביעה עליו. אולי מק'רירי יוכל לעזור להם להגיע לשם איכשהו. בדיוק כשמחשבה זו חלפה בראשו נכנס לחדר הכלב העצום. הוא צלע לאחור בפחד ונסוג לעבר קצה החממה כשהוא מלקק פצע ברגלו. דם הכתים את פרוותו והוא דמה לסמרטוט אף יותר מתמיד.

"מק'רירי, לא!" פקמן רץ אל כלבו הנאמן והתעלם לחלוטין מהחתולים הרגוזים שנכנסו לחדר בעקבותיו. לוטם, בהחלטה של רגע, הורידה את הגרזן שנשאה על גבה ואחזה בו בכוח. היא צעקה אל החתולים ומשכה את תשומת ליבם אליה. הם החלו לרוץ לכיוונה בשיניים חשופות והיא עמדה זקופה במלוא קומתה הזעירה. כשהחתול הראשון הגיע אליה היא הניפה את הגרזן והחבטה בחוטמו בכוח. חתך צר הופיע על פניו של החתול והוא נשף בכעס. לוטם תקפה שוב והחתול ניסה לסגור את פיו עליה. הם נאבקו כך, היא מכה בגרזן והוא שורט ונושך, עד שלפתע החתול הרים את ראשו והביט לאחור בהפתעה. על זנבו המסתלסל נתלה פקמן ונאחז בכל הכוח.

החתול השני, שעד כה צפה מהצד, החליט לנסות את מזלו ולתקוף את לוטם בעוד שהחתול הראשון ניסה לתפוס את פקמן התלוי על קצה זנבו. החתול הסתובב במעגלים ונופף בזנב אבל דבר שעשה לא הועיל, פקמן המשיך להאחז במקומו.

"לאן אנחנו טסים?" דור שאל את נועה בזמן שחגו במעגלים מחוץ להישג שיניהם של החתולים.

"אנחנו צריכים למצוא את גיא," היא אמרה. "אני לא יודעת מה קרה לו אבל אנחנו מוכרחים להוציא אותו מזה."

"אני יודע מה קרה," דור אמר ונזכר בפעם הראשונה שאיבד שליטה וחש במרדף ההולך ומתקרב. "הפרופסור השתלט עליו, הוא עדיין נמצא שם אבל הוא פשוט לא יכול לעשות שום דבר. הוא צריך להיאבק בו כדי להשתחרר."

נועה ודור כיוונו את המטוס לעבר המבואה בתקווה שגיא עוד נמצא שם. על המדרגות המובילות לקומה העליונה ישב הפרופסור וחיוך מרוצה על שפתיו, האיש המטורף כבר לא היה שם. החיוך שלו נמחק כשראה את מטוס הצעצוע נכנס לחדר ומתקרב לכיוונו.

"טריק נחמד, אבל גם זה לא יצליח להציל אתכם מהחתולים שלי," הוא אמר.

"אני יודעת שאתה שם, גיא!" נועה צעקה. "תילחם בו! אל תוותר!"

הפרופסור חזר לחייך וקם על רגליו. "הילד הקטן כבר אבוד, ויויאן. עכשיו, הנחיתי את המטוס הזה לפני שאני אפיל אותך בעצמי."

נועה לא התייחסה לפרופסור והמשיכה לצעוק, "אתה יכול לעשות את זה, גיא! אני יודעת שאתה יכול!"

_ תתרחק מהבוגד,  _ הזהיר פיטר.  _ הוא יהרוג אותך. _

גם ללא הזהרתו של פיטר דור התחיל להרגיש שאולי זה לא רעיון כל כך טוב. "נועה, אולי עדיף שנתרחק ממנו."

"לא! אני לא יכולה לעזוב אותו!" דמעות נצצו בעיניה, "הוא לא ייקח את אחי הקטן."

דור הבין אותה, הוא הנהן וכיוון את המטוס אל הפרופסור שוב. "אנחנו לא עוזבים," הוא אמר.

הפרופסור שלח את ידו אל מטוס הצעצוע וחטף את השלט שהחזיקו נועה ודור במאמץ רב. המטוס התחיל להסתחרר וליפול אל הרצפה. הפרופסור זרק את השלט הצידה וקרא לחתולים שלו שוב. המטוס נפל בחבטה שהעיפה את נועה ודור ממקום מושבם. הם התגלגלו על הרצפה ושכבו שם, חסרי נשימה. החתולים נכנסו אל החדר בטפיפות כפותיהם ומייד התמקדו בשני האנשים הקטנים.

דור הרים את ראשו בעייפות וראה אותם רצים לכיוונם.  _ רוץ!  _ צעק פיטר.  _ קום כבר! _ אבל הוא לא הצליח. הרגליים שלו היו כבדות מידי, גופו עייף מידי. הוא כבר לא ידע אם עדיף לו לברוח או להישאר. אז החתולים עצרו לרגע ופנו לאחור, משהו הסיח את דעתם. באותו הרגע דור מצא את הכוח לקום שוב.

"נועה!" הוא צעק כשמשך גם אותה לעמידה. הם רצו כמו שלא רצו מימיהם. בכל צעד הרגישו את החתולים המתקרבים וסוגרים עליהם. הם רצו אל קצה החדר וחצו את מפתן הדלת המוביל אל החממה. שם הם נעצרו. בחממה עמדו שני חתולים, אחד מהם מנסה לנשוך בעיקשות משהו קטן על הרצפה ובכל פעם נרתע בכאב, השני חג סביב עצמו ומנסה נואשות לתפוס את זנבו.

"דור!" צעק קול קטן שהגיע מהחתול שהסתחרר סביב עצמו. "תיברחו!"

דור הסתובב לאחור וראה את שני החתולים שרדפו אחריהם מסתערים במלוא המרץ. הוא ונועה פתחו בריצה מחודשת ללא כיוון מוגדר. החתול המסתחרר סוף סוף הצליח לנער את פקמן מקצה זנבו וזה עף ונפל על הרצפה בצליל מחריד. פקמן סובב את הראש שלו מספיק רק כדי לראות את שלושת החתולים מסתערים יחד על נועה ועל דור.

_ אל תעשה את זה, _ הזהיר פלאש.

"אני מוכרח," לחש פקמן.

_ אתה תמות,  _ אמר פלאש.  _ ברגע שתוריד אותו תמות. _

"אני יודע," פקמן אמר. הוא הושיט יד לקמע שהיה תלוי על צווארו, הוא עדיין פעם בעוצמה ואבני החן שלו זרחו בצבעי הקשת. פקמן העביר בזהירות את שרשרת הקמע מעל לראשו ומייד הרגיש את הכוח עוזב אותו כמו בלון שמתרוקן. בנשימתו האחרונה הוא זרק את הקמע בכל הכוח לכיוונו של דור וראשו צנח על רצפת האבן הקרה.

הקמע הזוהר החליק על הרצפה ובאופן כמעט בלתי אפשרי נחת לרגליו של דור. שלושת החתולים עוד התקרבו אליו ואל נועה במהירות אבל דור הצליח רק לראות את אחיו שהחיים נטשו אותו בכאב אינסופי. דור הרים את הקמע שאחיו זרק לעברו והרגיש את העוצמה המחלחלת לתוכו כשענד אותו על צווארו. החתולים התקרבו, אבל דור לא פחד. הוא עמד זקוף וחיכה להם. כשהחתול הראשון זינק עליו הוא הכה אותו בכוח מפתיע. אחד אחד החתולים הסתערו ודור הדף אותם. הוא התחיל להתעייף, האנרגיה ששטפה אותו בהתחלה התעמעמה. דור חיפש במבטו את גופו המוטל של אחיו ולא הצליח למצוא אותו.

_ הוא עזב,  _ אמר פיטר ודור לא שאל למה הכוונה. הוא המשיך להדוף את החתולים עד כמה שיכל.

"אנחנו צריכים לצאת!" צעקה נועה.

"יש פתח בתקרה," לוטם אמרה בין מכת גרזן למכת גרזן. "אבל אין איך להגיע אליו."

"אני יודעת איך נגיע," נועה אמרה. "רק תמשיכו להעסיק אותם." היא רצה אל הדלת המובילה אל המבואה ואל המטוס המרוסק שלהם. היא לא ידעה אם הוא בכלל ימריא שוב או אם הפרופסור ינסה לעצור אותה אבל היא הייתה מוכרחה לנסות.

המשחק עם דור נמאס על שלושת החתולים והם התנפלו עליו יחדיו. דור התכווץ כשמטח השריטות קרע בבשרו. הוא נפל על הרצפה באנקה ומשהו נפל מתוך הכיס שלו, משהו רך ובוהק. נוצת המלאך ריחפה אט אט אל הקרקע כשהחתולים התכוונו להסתער שוב והפעם דור לא יוכל להתגונן מפניהם. הנוצה נחתה על הרצפה ואור בוהק שטף את הכל. דור עצם עיניים.

כשפקח אותן, הוא עמד שוב על רגליו וגופו היה שלם. החתולים התכוננו להסתער כמו שעשו קודם אבל דור כבר ידע מה לעשות וקפץ הצידה בדיוק רגע לפני שתפסו אותו. הוא רץ לכיוונה של לוטם וכל החתולים בעקבותיו. החתול המהיר שבשלישייה קפץ קדימה ותפס את דור בין כפותיו. שני החתולים האחרים התגודדו סביב וצפו בעניין. לוטם ראתה את דור ונחלצה מייד לעזרתו. היא רצה לכיוון שלישיית החתולים בגרזן שלוף ובקריאת קרב.

החתול שאחז בדור פער את פיו והתכופף כדי לבלוע אותו. החתול שנאבק בלוטם ושני החתולים האחרים רצו לכיוונה בנשיפות עצבניות וחשפו שיניים. ברגעים האחרונים, כשיודעים שזה הולך להיגמר, הזמן נדמה שעצר מלכת. כאילו העולם מנסה להעניק לך הזדמנות לבחון את מה שהוביל אותך לכאן. ברגעיו האחרונים דור חשב שהיה צריך לסלוח לאחיו לפני שבועות. לוטם הרגישה את ההאטה המשונה ועדיין קיוותה במעמקי ליבה שהתחושה הכבדה הזאת משקרת והיא תינצל.

ותוך רגע, הכל נפסק. העולם נדם ושניהם שקעו באפילה.

נועה, לא מודעת למה שאירע לחבריה, הייתה נחושה להשיג את המטוס. היא רצה אל השלט שהפרופסור זרק על הרצפה. הוא עדיין ישב על המדרגות אבל הפעם לא קם. הוא לא עשה דבר כדי לנסות לעצור אותה. הוא רק ישב וחיכה. נועה הגיעה אל השלט ולחצה על הכפתור. דבר לא קרה. היא לחצה שוב ושוב אבל המטוס המשיך לעמוד במקומו ולא הראה סימן חיים.

"זה נגמר, את לא מבינה?" הפרופסור אמר.

נועה מחתה דמעה והמשיכה ללחוץ על השלט בייאוש הולך וגובר.

"תמיד היית עקשנית, ויויאן."

נועה עצרה והרימה את ראשה להסתכל על הפרופסור, "אתה לקחת את אחי, אתה לקחת את חברה שלי. אם אתה חושב שאני אוותר אתה טועה כי אני לעולם, לעולם לא אוותר. עד נשמתי האחרונה אני אלחם בך!"

לרגע הפרופסור לא עשה דבר אבל אז השתלטה על פניו עווית של כאב והוא דיבר, "נועה."

היא ידעה שהוא עוד היה שם, היא ידעה. "גיא! הצלחת להשתחרר ממנו!"

עצב השתלט על תווי פניו. הוא רכן לעברה של נועה, "לא משנה מה קורה," הוא הושיט יד לעברה. "אל תחזרו." גיא הנחית את ידו על נועה ובלא מאמץ מחץ אותה תחת כף ידו העצומה.


	12. פרק 12

נועה פקחה עיניים בבהלה.

היא הייתה בבית שלה. גופה וראשה פעמו בכאב אבל הם היו שלה, לא של ויויאן. זה היה חלום רע, סיוט, זה הכל. היא התעלפה וחלמה על כל זה.

"נועה, את בסדר?" קולה של חברתה הטובה נשמע מעליה והיא הצליחה לנשום שוב. כולם עמדו לידה והסתכלו עליה בדאגה, כולם חוץ מאחד.

"איפה גיא?" נועה שאלה.

"הוא לא התעורר," פקמן אמר.

נועה התרוממה מהמקום שבו הייתה שרועה על הרצפה וראתה את ראשו של אחיה שכוב על שולחן האוכל. "מה קרה לנו?"

"כולנו התעלפנו," לוטם אמרה. "בדיוק עמדנו לשחק את המשחק הזה." כולם פנו להסתכל על המשחק. היה משהו בשתיקה שלהם, הבנה עמוקה וקודרת שחילחלה בהם. הם זכרו הכל, הם ידעו שזה לא היה חלום. נועה קמה מהכיסא שלה והסתחררה מעט כשנעמדה. היא נשענה על השולחן והתקדמה אל גיא. היא הרימה את ראשו מהשולחן והניחה יד על מצחו. היא לא ידעה מה בדיוק חיפשה אבל היא רצתה סימן, משהו שיסביר מה קרה.

היא השעינה אותו אחורה בזהירות ולקחה את מפרק ידו בין אצבעותיה. היא חיכתה אבל לא הרגישה שום דופק מפעם בעורקיו. פתאום הרגישה דפיקה עדינה וחלושה. היא חיכתה שוב, עוד דפיקה. הוא עדיין חי, אבל בקושי. "אנחנו חייבים לקחת אותו לבית חולים," נועה אמרה.

"אני לא יודע אם בית חולים יכול לעזור לו," לקח לנועה כמה רגעים להיזכר מי זה. היה נדמה לה שעברו שנים מאז ראתה את הריב של פקמן ודור כשהביא להם את משלוח הפיצה. "ההתעלפות שלנו לא הייתה בדיוק טבעית."

"בכל זאת, אין לנו ברירה," נועה התעקשה. "כמה זמן היינו ככה?"

"כנראה שלא הרבה כי הפיצות עדיין חמות," לוטם ענתה. "זה כל כך מוזר, מרגיש כאילו עבר לפחות יום."

בזמן שחיכו לאמבולנס שיבוא לקחת את גיא נועה המשיכה לקוות שהוא פשוט יתעורר מעצמו, כמו שקרה להם. הוא נשאר מחוסר הכרה. ככל שהזמן עבר היא דאגה יותר. מה אם הרופאים באמת לא יוכלו לעזור לו? מה אם...

היא קמה והתחילה לפסוע בחדר הלוך ושוב.

_ אל תחזרו _

_ לא משנה מה קורה, אל תחזרו _

_ נועה _

_ נועה _

_ אל תחזרו _

_ נועה! _

"אנחנו חייבים לחזור," היא אמרה.

"לחזור לשם?" לוטם היססה. "את חושבת שגיא עדיין שם? שהוא בסדר?"

"זאת הדרך היחידה," נועה אמרה. "אני יודעת שאפשר להציל אותו, אבל הדרך היחידה היא לחזור למשחק."

"נועה, את ראית אותו, הוא לא היה עצמו," דור אמר.

נועה נשמה נשימה עמוקה. "ברגע האחרון הוא הצליח להשתלט על עצמו. הוא אמר לי לא לחזור ואז הוא הרג אותי. הוא  **ידע** שזאת הדרך היחידה לצאת. הוא נשאר שם לבד כדי להציל אותנו."

הם הסתכלו עליה בהלם. אחרי כל מה שעברו, שום דבר כבר לא היה צריך להפתיע אותם אבל הדברים של נועה הרעידו אותם בזעזוע. הם חשבו על גיא, שם, לבד. לוטם בכתה. נועה נשברה גם, "אני לא יכולה לעזוב אותו," היא יבבה.

כשהאמבולנס הגיע הם לקחו את גיא ואמרו לנועה את שם בית החולים שהיא צריכה להגיע אליו. נועה הנהנה והתקשרה לאימם, אבל במהלך השיחה היא התחרטה ורק אמרה לה שהכל בסדר ושהם לא צריכים לדאוג. כשסיימה לדבר איתה כולם כבר ישבו מול השולחן, מוכנים. נועה התיישבה בכיסא שלה והתכוונה לקחת את הקלף שלה אבל היססה.

"כולם רוצים להישאר עם אותן הדמויות?" היא שאלה.

"אני כן," אמר דור.

"גם אני," אמר פקמן.

מאיה היססה אבל בסוף הנהנה גם כן.

"את רוצה להחליף?" שאלה לוטם. "ממש לא אכפת לי לקחת איזו הפסקה ממיסי."

"ויויאן היא קצת... מוזרה לפעמים," נועה אמרה, היא נזכרה באופן שבו היא נמשכה למראה האש המלהטת. "אני אחליף איתך רק אם את בטוחה."

"תאמיני לי שגם מיסי מתנהגת מוזר," אמרה לוטם.

נועה לקחה את הקלף הצהוב ונתנה ללוטם את הכחול. לוטם התעלפה מייד, ונועה בעקבותיה. מאיה לקחה את הקלף הסגול ומייד נפלה על השולחן.

"נתראה עוד מעט," אמר פקמן רגע לפני שנגע בקלף והתעלף.

הפעם דור היה מוכן, הוא לקח את הקלף ונשען לאחור רגע לפני שהאפילה שטפה אותו שוב.

בקופסת המשחק, נטוש ובלתי נראה, המתין קלף נוסף. אם היו רואים אותו הם היו מתקשים לזהות את הדמות כששערו לא פרוע ועיניו לא פעורות בחיוך מוטרף. הדמות הזאת, לראשונה זה שנים, חיכתה לשחקן חדש.

* * *

בחנות קטנה בעיר התחתית, המוכר המבוגר התכונן לסגירה. הוא הסתכל על שברי הכד המשפחתי שלא היה לו לב לזרוק עדיין. הוא אסף את חפציו כששמע מאחוריו משהו זז. המוכר הסתובב והעיף מבט לכיוון אחורי החנות, הוא החליט שביום ראשון הוא יחליף את הנורה שנשרפה מוקדם יותר. באור הקלוש שעוד בקע מהחלון הוא הצליח לראות את שברי הכד והסמלים המוזרים ששורטטו עליהם. האבק בחנות גרם לו להתחיל להשתעל כשהוא לקח צעד אחד קדימה להסתכל על השברים.

אז פתאום נשמעה עוד תנועה מירכתי החנות.

"מי שם?" המוכר קרא בקול צרוד.

לא הייתה תשובה, רק עוד חפצים זזים בכבדות. המוכר היסס, הוא לא בדיוק היה במצב להתמודד עם פורץ כרגע, אבל אז הוא חשב על דמי השכירות של החודש, ושל החודש שעבר, ושל... הוא הזדקף ולקח צעד אחד קדימה. מי שזה לא יהיה, הוא לא הולך לגנוב מהחנות שלו.

"צא מייד!" המוכר קרא.

הרצפה חרקה כשצעדים מהוססים התקדמו לכיוונו של המוכר מתוך החשיכה. המוכר לא הצליח לראות מי עומד מולו, הוא רק ראה קווי מתאר של גלימה כבדה. הוא תהה איך האיש בכלל הצליח להיכנס לחנות בלי שהוא שם לב.

"מי אתה?" המוכר לקח את המטאטא הישן שנשען על הקיר וכיוון אותו אל האיש בתנועה מאיימת. "דבר!" עכשיו הוא התחיל להילחץ.

האיש המשיך לעמוד שם בחשיכה ולשתוק.

למוכר נמאס, הוא הניף את המטאטא עד כמה שכתפיו הדואבות איפשרו לו והנחית אותו היישר... לתוך אחיזתו של האיש. האיש משך את המטאטא מתוך ידי המוכר וגרם לו למעוד. המוכר הקשיש הסתער בכוח המועט שעוד נותר בו אבל האיש, ללא קושי רב, הדף אותו אל הרצפה. המוכר התפתל בנסיון לקום והאיש, שעוד אחז במטאטא, הכה את המוכר בכוח עד שלא זז עוד, ואז עוד קצת.

האיש פסע מעל המוכר השוכב ויצא מהחנות.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> מוהאהאהא  
> טוב, זה הסוף של החלק הראשון...  
> חלק 2 מגיע בקרוב (:


End file.
